


A Stranger's Vow

by lowkeytesss



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence - Thor: The Dark World, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Shameless Smut, Smut, Switching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowkeytesss/pseuds/lowkeytesss
Summary: A stranger arrives in Asgard, claiming to have received an invitation, but neither Odin nor his sons have any idea who she is. The princes are shocked when their father invites the mysterious young woman to stay at the palace. But when the God of Mischief catches her in a lie, minutes after her arrival, he takes it upon himself to unravel her story. The more he knows, the more he cares… and it might just cost both of them their lives.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	1. The Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> There is mention of Frigga’s murder from Thor: The Dark World, but the story does not follow canon after her death. In this version, Odin has reluctantly allowed Loki to go free in recognition of his role in saving Thor and Jane, and Thor remains in Asgard to try to keep the peace between the two of them.
> 
> And here’s a fun surprise! The heroine of this story is an OFC based on a completely different fandom. I’d love to hear your guesses before she reveals her backstory!

The throne room doors opened slowly and an immediate silence overtook the crowd. It had been less than an hour since Heimdall’s announcement of an unidentified visitor approaching Asgard, which had induced a mixture of excitement and alarm as everyone waited to find out more. Heimdall privately informed Odin and his sons of an unusual sort of fog that encapsulated the impending guest, making it impossible for him to determine whether they should be ready to welcome a friend or prepared to face a foe.

The princes stood together a few feet away from the throne, radiating calmness and confidence for the sake of their people. To each other, however, their unease was apparent. Loki couldn’t overlook Thor’s white-knuckled grip on Mjolnir. Thor noted the twitch of Loki’s fingers as he prepared to summon his hidden daggers. They were both primed to do whatever was necessary, and both hoping it wouldn’t come to that.

Either way, they were ready to find out which it would be. They fixed their gazes on the door as a figure made its way through, shrouded in a simple hooded robe. The hood obscured the figure’s face, but based on size and gait, Loki assumed it to be a woman. Head to toe, she was clothed in earth tones — pleasant shades of brown and tan and gray. She moved with grace, making her way down the center aisle, seemingly unfazed by the rows of guards poised in their attack stance with enormous weapons at the ready.

As the stranger neared the halfway mark between the doors and the throne, she reached up and withdrew the hood of her robe, revealing herself to be a young woman with a peaceful countenance and braids forming a thin crown around her head.

The entire throne room seemed to breathe a sigh of relief and their eyes followed the apparently harmless being as she completed her journey down the lengthy aisle. Odin and his sons, however, eyed the woman cautiously.

“That’s far enough,” Odin announced. His voice was calm, but his authority was clear. As he spoke, a row of guards stepped forward, forming a barrier across the aisle with their spears. The clanking of their armor and weapons was deafening as they took their position.

Everyone, including Odin himself, expected the woman to halt in her tracks at the combination of his bellowing voice and the menacing display of arms. Instead, she continued a few more steps, stopping just inches before the guards. It was a subtle demonstration of confidence that did not go unnoticed by the royal family.

“Welcome to Asgard, traveler,” Odin began. “Identify yourself.”

The woman lowered herself into a deep, reverent curtsy.

“Greetings, your majesty. My name is Elin. I am here as a guest of Queen Frigga. I received an invitation from her some weeks ago, and have only now been able to answer it.” The woman glanced over to the empty throne where the queen should have been. “Is her majesty here?”

A murmur spread throughout the crowd at the mention of the queen. The princes immediately looked to each other, and then to their father, searching the king’s face for answers. He appeared to be just as perplexed as they were.

“It is with great sadness I must share some terrible news with you, Elin,” he spoke kindly to this mysterious friend of his late wife, “I’m afraid my dear queen is no longer with us. She was assassinated not long ago. I regret that the news did not reach you sooner.”

The woman's lips parted in disbelief as she gasped. Loki redirected his gaze as her shoulders slumped and tears began to fall silently from her wide eyes. The only thing more difficult than hiding his own grief was watching as someone else unveiled theirs.

After taking a moment to collect herself, she cleared her throat and addressed the king once more.

“Please allow to me offer my condolences, your majesty. The queen is… _was..._ an old friend of mine. Regretfully, I have not seen her for many years. My work takes me far past the edge of the Nine Realms, to other galaxies. The missives exchanged between she and I sometimes take months to reach each other. I have been looking forward to seeing her again for so long… I can’t believe I’m finally here and it’s… too late.”

Elin choked on her last two words as she struggled to breathe calmly. The weight of her grief was written across the soft features of her face, and Odin took pity on her. He stood and stepped down from his platform, motioning for the guards to stand down. He approached her quietly, took her small hands into his own, and whispered to her.

The princes could not hear his words, but they were taken aback at this gentleness that their father extended to the stranger. Thor leaned in toward Loki and murmured the question that was on both of their minds.

“Who is she, brother? Do you know?”

“I haven’t the slightest idea,” Loki whispered, “I thought we knew all of Mother’s friends, even those from distant realms.”

“As did I.”

They were both still suspicious of this mystifying visitor, but hopeful that they may learn something new about their mother. Stories of her kindness, generosity, and friendship had been pouring in from all corners of the universe since her passing. They had learned more about her in the past few weeks than in their entire lifetime.

Odin spoke quietly with the young woman for a few moments, then turned and motioned for his sons to join him. Elin wiped her tears away as the princes approached, and gave another curtsy when they came to a halt beside Odin.

“I’m sure Frigga told you all about her dear sons. This is Thor and this is Loki.” He gestured to each of the princes as he introduced them.

“My boys, I’ve been talking things over with Lady Elin, and I’ve invited her to stay with us here at the palace. She had a very extensive journey to come here. It was quite taxing, even before receiving the news about your mother. I would like the two of you to help her feel welcome throughout her stay. She was invited here as your mother’s personal guest, and I want to be sure that she has every grand and thoughtful accommodation that Frigga would have arranged for her. Would you please help me achieve this?”

Thor spoke up first. “Of course. Any friend of Mother’s is a friend of Asgard and a friend of mine. We are honored by your presence here, Lady Elin.”

“Yes, we’re all eagerly anticipating the chance to become better acquainted with you. If there is anything you desire during your stay, please don’t hesitate to ask me personally,” Loki added.

“Thank you. I’ve heard so much about you both, and I’m looking forward to getting to know you as well. You are Frigga’s legacy, and I know she was incredibly proud of her sons. She always spoke so highly of you.”

“Hmm, clearly it has been some time since you’ve spoken with her,” Odin murmured. Both princes looked away uncomfortably, but Elin could easily tell which prince the comment was directed at, by the pained expression on his face. “Well then, if you’ll excuse me, I must finish speaking with Thor about some important matters we were discussing prior to your arrival. Loki, would you entertain our guest while her rooms are being prepared?”

Odin’s uncharacteristic kindness and lack of reservation concerning this complete stranger had confused Loki from the start. But this latest statement was overtly suspicious. Loki and Thor had been training together when Heimdall had burst into the room with his announcement… Why would Odin lie to the girl about where he was before she arrived?

“It would be an honor,” Loki replied with a nod in Elin’s direction.

“Very good. We’ll meet you in the dining hall at sundown. There will be a feast this evening, in honor of our queen’s final guest. Frigga was the most wonderful hostess. We will do our best to make her proud and meet her standards, though it could never be the same without her.” And with that, Odin and a very confused Thor exited the throne room.

“Shall we?” Loki said, extending a long, graceful arm in the opposite direction of Odin’s departure, back toward the towering grand doors that Elin had entered from.

With a nod, Elin turned and walked at Loki’s side, offering him a kind smile.

Loki couldn’t keep himself from stealing sideways glances at her as they walked. She was beautiful, breathtaking even, but more than that, she was a riddle that he needed to solve. He could not put out of his mind the mystery of her arrival, the fog that blocked Heimdall’s view, her secret friendship with his mother, and the invitation that came along with it.

He had never heard his mother mention anyone fitting Lady Elin’s description. He knew his mother had more than her fair share of secrets, even from her husband and sons, but why would this woman be one of them?

Did she pose a threat to Asgard? Could she provide him with more details about Frigga’s hidden life that he might otherwise never uncover? And the question that plagued him most—the curiosity that he simply couldn’t shake— _Why, oh why, had she lied through her teeth to Odin, one of the most powerful beings in the universe?_


	2. The Garden

Once the throne room was far behind them, the massive doors becoming smaller and smaller as they made their way down the long hall, Loki stopped abruptly and turned to Elin with his arms folded across his broad chest.

“You managed to deceive Odin. I’m impressed,” he spoke as if the compliment was somehow intended for himself rather than Elin.

“Deceive Odin? I don’t understand, your highness.” Elin managed to disguise her panic as confusion.

“I’m the God of Lies, Lady Elin. Odin can be quite gullible, under the right circumstances; however, you’ll find I’m not so easily fooled.”

His pride soared as he noticed that she was frozen under his predatory gaze. Not even for a second had she seemed intimidated by the crowd, the guards, or even Odin himself upon her entry to the throne room, but he could easily see his own effect on her as he circled her. Her cheeks were flushed and he was sure he’d be able to see her heart pounding in her chest if he allowed himself to look down. He kept his eyes locked on hers, though; there was no time for distractions.

“Everyone has tells when they lie,” he continued. “Yours were nearly imperceptible though, I’ll admit. I’ve met a mere handful of beings whose untruths were performed so well. It seems you are an expert in deception, not unlike myself.”

She opened her mouth to make a second attempt to convince him of her confusion, but he was relentless in his interrogation, continuing without giving her a chance to speak.

“You knew of my mother’s death long before your arrival, did you not?” His voice was stern, but she could hear the layer of curiosity that lay beneath.

She elected to remain silent, but it made no difference. Something in her eyes immediately gave her away, resulting in a hum of satisfaction from the god before her, smug in his victory.

“Hmm. And yet your grief seemed so authentic… Your pain so real.” He ceased his circling and stood with his back to her for a moment, not allowing her to see the wheels of his mind turning as he tried to determine her motives. “You were honest in your description of your relationship with her, then? You truly were a friend of hers.”

“Yes, she was very dear to me,” said Elin. “Perhaps the only true friend I had in the entire universe.”

“Well, at least you had the courtesy to be honest with us about that. And what of your deception?”

Elin sighed, realizing there was no way out of this.

“Alright yes, I knew that Frigga would no longer be here when I arrived. In fact, I knew of Frigga’s death the moment it happened, even though I was several galaxies away.”

This detail caught him off-guard, just as she’d hoped. He snapped around to lock eyes with her again, requiring every ounce of focus to measure her honesty now.

“How?” He had intended to sound menacing, but the word somehow came out as a desperate whisper.

Elin hesitated, for many reasons. She could hear her pulse pounding in her ears as her mind raced, trying to decide how to resolve this without screwing up the whole plan. She had come too far to let Frigga down.

A subtle green shimmer appeared briefly in Loki’s hand, leaving a dagger in its wake. There was a tangible sense of danger that seemed to prickle across Elin’s skin. Her admission had ignited the young god with anger and confusion, which she knew to be a deadly combination.

“Answer me… NOW!” Elin barely managed to prevent herself from flinching at his rage.

“Frigga and I, we were… connected. We had a way of communicating that was…” Her voice trailed off as she recalled a piece of advice from Frigga.

 _The palace walls have ears, Elin. You can trust my sons, I’m sure of it, but do not confide in them_ _with_ _in_ _those_ _hall_ _s._ Elin shook her head.

“I can’t fully explain it to you now, your highness. Not until I’m sure my words will reach _your_ ears alone.” Elin glanced around at the elegant columns and alcoves that lined the hall to emphasize the point of her reluctance.

Loki nodded curtly, and the dagger was once again tucked away into some pocket of space that only he had access to. She had managed to placate him, for now.

“All I can tell you now is that I felt her reach out to me, and I knew right away she was in grave danger. I could sense no fear in her in that moment, only her determination to let me know that the time had come. And then she fell silent... and I knew that I would never hear her voice or feel her presence again.”

The tears in Elin’s eyes were genuine, Loki was sure of it. This woman had clearly cared for his mother, and from the sound of it, Frigga had held her in high regard as well. He felt a pang of jealousy at the realization that his mother had used her final breath to reach out to this stranger instead of her own son.

“What do you mean ‘the time had come’? The time for what?” Loki questioned.

“You’ll have to take me somewhere we can speak freely before I’ll go into any more detail than that, Prince Loki. I’m sorry. These were Frigga’s instructions.”

Loki’s impatience manifested in a simultaneous sigh and roll of his eyes, but he knew she was right not to expect any conversation spoken in this hall to remain confidential.

“Fine,” he conceded. “I suppose a tour of the grounds is in order.” He offered his arm to her and led her to the grand doors that opened out to the expansive gardens.

He instinctively began walking to his mother’s favorite part of the gardens. She had cultivated and nurtured these plants by her own hand, with the assistance of her magic, for many centuries. Loki came here often, in the moments when he missed her most. But as he realized where he was heading, he decided to use it as a test. He was fairly certain that Lady Elin was being completely truthful with him now, in spite of her original deception, but having additional proof would be especially helpful when it came time to convince Thor. He still had no idea what she was up to, but he had a feeling that his brother would need to be made aware of the situation before long.

“Have a seat, Lady Elin.” He gestured to one of the ornate benches gleaming in the sunlight.

“My mother hated this little corner of the garden for some reason. She had her own personal courtyard over there, on the other side of that path.” He pointed across the way and smiled fondly as if remembering her.

“Oh, that’s odd… It’s almost as if I can feel her presence here in this very spot. I would have thought this was a place she frequented,” Elin surmised.

“All right, you caught me,” Loki chuckled. “That was a test.”

“She warned me that I’d have a difficult time earning your trust,” Elin said with a smile. “Don’t worry, I’m prepared to do whatever it takes.”

He had so many questions, he wasn’t sure where to begin with her. He decided he would simply invite her to tell her story. From his centuries of experience as the God of Mischief and Lies, he had learned that people often tripped over their own tangle of dishonesty, revealing their untruths before he ever had to confront them. Maybe he could use her own words to trap her into betraying herself.

“I apologize if I seemed a bit hostile before,” he said, doing his best to appear genuinely contrite. “So how did you come to meet the queen of Asgard?”

Elin inhaled slowly and began telling her story.

“Well, she didn’t tell me she was a queen when we first met, though I certainly believed her when she revealed her identity. She had such elegance and nobility about her.” Loki could tell it pained Elin to talk about her friend, perhaps almost as much as it pained him to hear it. “I was raised in a galaxy far away from here. I was just a child when I saw her for the first time.

“She found me in a crowded marketplace and told me she needed my help. She was on an important mission, she said, and needed someone to show her around as she attempted to locate her target. In retrospect, I think she was concerned for me and simply couldn’t bring herself to leave me behind. At the time, though, it made me feel very important.” Elin smiled fondly at the memory.

“When she found out that I was orphaned, she asked me to travel with her for the remainder of her mission. She pretended to be my mother, and told everyone we encountered that we were passing through on our way to meet my father. It seemed less conspicuous than a woman traveling through the galaxy alone, I suppose.”

Loki tried to appear calm and distant, but he was baffled. He could think of very few occasions when his mother had left Asgard for extended stays without Odin or her sons.

“When was this?” Loki asked.

“To be honest, I’m not entirely sure,” Elin said, shaking her head. “As I said, I was very young at the time. And shortly after your mother left for her return to Asgard, I was… taken. It’s a long story, but I have no idea how long I was gone. My memories regarding the timeline of that period of my life are... unreliable.”

“You were _taken_? What do you mean? Did that have something to do with my mother’s... mission, as you called it?”

“Yes, but she didn’t find out until years later. She was so distraught when she discovered what I went through after she left. She felt personally responsible. She said she had wanted to take me back to Asgard with her, more than anything, but she knew Odin would never allow it.”

That part of her story definitely made sense to Loki. He was overwhelmed with sympathy for Elin when he heard the bitterness in her voice as she uttered the name of his adopted father. He was curious how much Frigga had told her about his own struggles to be accepted by Odin. Had his childhood rejection influenced Frigga’s decision to keep Elin away from Asgard?

“I’m so sorry, Elin.” He could tell this conversation was taking a toll on her, even though they were only getting started. He needed answers, and he needed them soon. But he took pity on her. “Do you need a moment? We could send for some refreshments. Or maybe take an actual tour of the grounds instead of continuing this… interrogation I started.”

“A walk does sound nice. I’ve been cooped up in my ship for far too long, and I’m enjoying the fresh air. It’s just as beautiful here as Frigga described.” Elin’s eyes wandered across the gardens, taking it all in. “But I’m afraid there’s no time for a break from my story. I have so much to tell you, Loki. And who knows when we’ll have another chance to be alone like this. Frigga was adamant that I couldn’t speak freely with you inside the palace. We can talk as you show me around.”

“Alright,” he said, standing to lead the way. “Please continue then. I’m trying to be patient, but I have so many questions.”

“I understand. I’m sure it’s a lot to take in. To be honest, it’s a lot to dish out, too. I’ve been preparing for this day for… well, I can’t reveal that to you just yet, but it’s been some time since your mother came to me with her request.”

“What request?” Loki questioned. He was practicing as much restraint as he could to keep himself from pressing too hard for information. This level of patience completely went against his nature.

“It was more of a demand really. She made me vow that I would come here as quickly as possible after her death.” She felt Loki’s eyes on her, but couldn’t bring herself to look at his face for this part. She stopped walking and stared off into the line of trees at the edge of the courtyard. “She knew it was coming, Loki… for a while now. She didn’t know the exact time or reason, but she foresaw it, and I believe she had some idea of who would be responsible for her death.”

Elin finally forced herself to meet Loki’s gaze. He tried to mask the pain and confusion, but she saw right through him, and he knew it. “I wish I could tell you why I’m here. I really do. But I have to stay true to Frigga’s directive and I need you to be understanding of that. We both owe her that much.”

Loki wanted to be offended, but he had to agree. He owed his mother more than Elin knew. Or at least he hoped she didn’t know the extent of his betrayal. She claimed she hadn’t spoken with Frigga in a long time, so he was clinging to the hope that Elin hadn’t heard of the darkness that he had turned to. At the same time, he wondered why he cared so much about her opinion of him.

“You speak as if you know me. I feel as though I’m at a disadvantage here. You clearly know much more about me than I know of you,” Loki pouted.

Elin nearly let her guard down when she saw the expression on his face. His sulking made him look less like a powerful god and more like the boyish mischief-maker she had imagined when Frigga first described her sons all those years ago.

Here in this moment, he looked nothing like he had the first time she saw him, on a planet called Earth. He was right once again, she did know much more about him than she let on. She had followed him through all his misadventures in recent years, watching over him for Frigga’s sake. She never intervened, no matter how badly she wanted to.

_You can’t change him, Elin_ _—_ _neither of us can_ _— and any attempt to do so will only create a setback for him._ _Loki will evolve into exactly who he’s supposed to be, in his own time. His_ _journey_ _will be excruciating, but it is necessary. You’re the only person in this universe I trust to take care of my son, but you must promise me you will not step in until after I’m gone._

Well, the time had finally come. And Elin was terrified that she would fail.


	3. The Trick

As Loki and Elin continued their walk through the palace gardens, she told him more of her story and he did his best to listen without interjecting too frequently. It wasn’t easy, especially since she didn’t seem to be answering any of the thousand questions that were swirling around in his head, making it ache. Each piece of information she relinquished only sparked a hundred more questions.

“Can you tell me what my mother’s so-called mission was, when you first met?”

“She never discussed the specifics of it with me. She didn’t want to put me in any more danger than she already had by bringing me along. But I do know that she was searching for a crystal.”

“A crystal?” Loki mused. “What sort of crystal?”

“Where I’m from these crystals are extremely rare, and they are believed to have magical properties. Some believe that you can form powerful weapons from them. Did Frigga ever mention anything like that to you?"

“A crystal with magical properties… That does sound like something my mother would be involved in. She collected many precious gems and such that contained some form of magic. But I don’t recall any of them having anything to do with a weapon. The majority of the spells my mother performed were to help Asgard and the other realms prosper, particularly families. Romance, fertility, motherhood — that was her area of focus. I’ve no idea why she would want to create a weapon.” His eyebrows drew together as he searched his memories for any clues.

“Well, I’m not sure she ever found what she was looking for anyway. If she did, she never told me."

Loki took a deep breath. Everything within him wanted to press her for more details. She was driving him mad with suspense. But there was so much pain in her eyes, she seemed haunted by something, particularly when she mentioned her time in captivity. He couldn’t bring himself to cause her more pain by forcing her to talk about it. He simply had to trust that she would be willing to open up to him eventually.

“I’m sorry… I’m probably driving you mad with all this,” she said, echoing his thoughts. She sat down on a bench and rubbed her temples as if trying to squeeze the anxiety out of her head. “I feel like I’m talking in circles and getting nowhere.”

Loki sat beside her gingerly. He hesitated a moment, then put his arm around her shoulder.

“Elin, I can’t imagine how difficult this must be for you. You’re trying to give me your entire life story in a matter of minutes, and there’s clearly a lot to explain. We come from different worlds, different galaxies… and yet our paths have crossed in a most extraordinary way. I’ll be patient. Perhaps you should be a bit more patient with yourself, too?”

With a wave of green light, Loki conjured up a glass of water for Elin.

“Thank you,” Elin smiled and took a sip. “I’ll try to do that. But my story only gets more and more difficult to tell from here, I’m afraid.”

“Take your time.” Loki tried to hide his eagerness, but he was literally sitting on the edge of his seat, waiting to hear more.

“Two days before Frigga returned to Asgard, we were trekking through a forest, in search of a cave that was rumored to be a source of the crystals she was looking for. We had been walking for hours, talking about everything under the suns. I can’t believe the patience she had for my childish questions. I was relentless… I wanted to know everything about Asgard and the Bifrost and the palace. And I had so many questions about you and Thor.

“She didn’t seem to mind though. She said she was used to being asked a thousand questions a day... I think she was referring to you,” Elin smiled. “And after telling me every detail she could think of about her home and her family... that’s when she told me that she wanted nothing more than to bring me home with her to Asgard. I’m sure you can imagine how an orphaned girl would react to hearing the kindest queen in the universe say she wanted to adopt her.” Elin’s smile faded as tears pooled in her eyes, threatening to tumble down her face.

“Then she told me that it wasn’t up to her. Her husband would never allow it, and she had no choice but to comply… _for now_ , she said.” Elin looked up into the glorious deep blue of the Asgardian sky and blinked away the tears. Her voice was reduced to a whisper; if she spoke any louder, she knew she’d break. “I was devastated. She let me believe there was a life for me somewhere else, somewhere magical. She made me think there could be an end to my loneliness. And then in one breath, she took it all away again.

“The blame was on Odin, of course, but it’s much easier to feel bitterness toward the person right in front of you than some legendary king you’ve never met who lives several galaxies away. I lashed out at her, and then spent the next hour or two sulking as we continued our hike, but her tenderness never wavered. Finally, she came to a stop and sat down on a fallen tree. She held me against her as I cried." Elin hesitated for a moment, taking another sip of water. "My mother died before I even took my first steps, so I had no memory of being held in such a way. Frigga’s embrace was the greatest gift anyone has ever given me.”

“ _Hush now, my child. I am sorry I upset you. I shouldn’t have indulged our daydreams about Asgard. It’s only making it more difficult for both of us. I promise you, this pains my heart just as much as yours. I can’t bear the thought of leaving you behind.”_

Loki felt the sting of tears in his own eyes as he watched the tidal wave of painful memories flood Elin’s face.

“And then I found it. I lifted my head from her chest and saw it straight ahead in the distance — the cave she had been searching for. I was sure that my discovery would change things… It would make her so proud, she’d have to take me back with her. Maybe even Odin would be so impressed that he’d give me permission to stay.”

Elin watched the flex of muscles in Loki’s jaw as he tensed, debating on whether or not to speak up.

“There’s nothing you or I or anyone else in the Nine Realms could do to impress Odin. It’s not possible,” Loki whispered bitterly. “He sees people only as pawns for his own agenda, and their value is always temporary… even Thor… even my mother, believe it or not.”

“That’s essentially what she told me. I think she was afraid of him, Loki… Not afraid of what he could do to her, but afraid of the consequences for your people and all the other realms under his rule. His anger was never isolated, she said; it affected every decision he made as king, and for that reason, she dedicated her entire life to keeping him at peace, no matter the cost to her or those closest to her.”

“She said that to you?” Loki asked incredulously.

“Yes, when she returned to find me years later. She felt she owed me an explanation for abandoning me, and at the time, I agreed. Now I realize she was doing her best to protect me.”

“After all I went through, she never came out and said as much to me,” Loki stood and took several steps away from their seat.

Elin suddenly realized how much of a comfort his proximity had been. It was as if a vacuum formed as he moved away from her, leaving her surprised to find herself missing the warmth of his nearness so soon.

“I’m sorry, Loki. I didn’t mean to upset you. I doubt she would have admitted it to me either, but she was trying to pull me back from a very dark place.”

“You know nothing of darkness,” Loki sneered. _Not compared to me, at least,_ he added silently.

“And you know nothing of _me_ , Loki. I’ve _been_ darkness. It consumed me, and I never thought I’d escape its grasp, until Frigga returned and helped me find my way.”

“Well, how wonderful for you, Elin. I’m so glad my mother was able to fix _you_ when she couldn’t even be bothered to help her own son.” He clenched his fists to hide the trembling in his hands.

“Don’t take this out on me. I had nothing to do with your fall from grace,” Elin rose from her seat, refusing to give him the satisfaction of looking down on her. “Do you have any idea how hard Frigga tried to help you?”

“No, clearly, I don’t! You obviously know more about her relationship with me than I do. The only thing I’ve actually managed to learn from your rambling is that my mother was more willing to help a complete stranger—some peasant girl from a galaxy that doesn’t even neighbor our own—than to reach out and attempt to repair the damage caused by her husband’s rejection of her son!”

“She did everything she could, but she knew it was pointless. She couldn’t just fix you, Loki… You’re too stubborn. She had to wait for you to figure your shit out on your own. That’s the only way you learn, apparently.”

“Stop talking as if you know me!” Loki yelled, bowing his chest at Elin.

“It’s my job to know you, you spoiled, narcissistic asshole,” Elin shouted back, stepping forward to stand toe to toe with Loki. “Now pull yourself together before you draw attention to us. I’ll be damned if I’m going to let your emotional outburst ruin Frigga’s plan.”

“Then stop equivocating and tell me the fucking plan!” He cried in desperation, grabbing her firmly by the shoulders and shaking her. He had managed to lower his volume fractionally, but it wasn’t enough.

“What’s going on over here?”

Elin and Loki were so consumed in their argument that they hadn’t noticed a guard approaching them. Loki glanced down at Elin and then back at the guard, trying to formulate a way to explain the situation without causing suspicion.

“There’s nothing to see here. Return to your post,” Elin said with a subtle wave of her hand.

“Nothing to see here,” the guard called back to his partner. “Let’s return to our post.” And with that, he nodded to Loki and Elin, and walked away without so much as a questioning look.

Loki, on the other, had questions written all over his face when Elin looked back at him.

“What… What the fuck was that? What did you just do to him?” He released her shoulders and took two steps backward, cocking his head to the side as he tried to process what he’d just witnessed.

Elin crossed her arms obstinately across her chest and stared him down, stalling as she decided how to explain herself.

“Answer me.” Elin had half-expected Loki to shout again, but he was surprisingly quiet, which was somehow more intimidating.

“It’s… a mind trick. A type of magic, I guess you could say,” Elin offered with caution.

“You never said anything about being a sorceress. Why?” Loki demanded to know.

“Because I wasn’t sure that I could trust you yet. I guess now I have no choice,” she answered. She walked back to the bench and plopped herself down. “Shit! This is getting out of hand. I didn't expect to have to get into all of this on my first day here.” She closed her eyes and took a deep, steadying breath.

“Loki, these next few days are going to be incredibly difficult, for both of us, and for Thor and anyone else who chooses to get involved. I need you to get a grip. I need your patience. I need your focus. I need your trust.” Her tone was commanding, but her eyes were pleading with him.

Loki eyed her from angle, refusing to face her head-on. He was still angry and hurt, but he knew his curiosity was about to win out over his other emotions.

“I need you to trust your mother’s plan,” Elin continued. “She risked her life for this, many times, as have I.”

“How am I supposed to trust this plan if I don’t even know what it is?” he asked, finally speaking without malice. He just wanted answers, more than anything.

“I wish I could tell you, but I have to wait. I think we both need some time to process what we’ve discussed so far before we move on.” It was the best Elin could offer at this point, though she was eager to get it all over with. She picked up the glass from the bench and rubbed her thumb over the smooth surface, turning it in her hands.

“Fine. I yield, for now. Would you like some more water?” He motioned toward the glass. It was the only peace offering that came to his mind at the moment.

“Got anything stronger?” Elin asked, not looking up from the empty vessel in her hands.

Loki laughed and Elin watched as a shimmer of green moved through the glass again, quickly fading to reveal a pale pink liquid with tiny bubbles constantly floating to the surface.

“Much better,” Elin sighed after drinking half the glass without coming up for air.

“Easy now. Asgardian wines are probably ten times more potent than whatever you’re used to drinking,” he warned as she finished off the beverage and gestured for him to refill it. Loki just grinned and shook his head. “I think that’s quite enough for now. That was a very strong drink.”

“I can handle it,” she scoffed. “I’m strong too. Stronger than I look.”

“Oh, I don’t doubt that for a second.” Loki snickered. He caught her by the elbow when she attempted to stand too quickly and faltered. “Why don’t we go see if your rooms are ready? You’ll want to have plenty of time to unpack before the feast tonight. It looks like you might be needing some rest, before then, as well.”

“One glass of wine and you’re already trying to take me to bed?” Elin giggled, clearly more tipsy than she realized.

Loki was shocked at her implication, but even more shocked at the affect it had on him. He was furious with her just moments ago, but now he was trying to force out of his mind the image of her bare body writhing beneath him on his emerald silk sheets as she cried out his name in ecstasy.

“That’s it, no more wine for you, Lady Elin. And that’s an official royal decree. I’ll be sure to tell the servants to fill your glass with nothing but water at the feast,” he teased.


	4. The Feast

Elin blinked rapidly until the room came into focus. There was a dull ache radiating through her skull. _One glass of wine, seriously? That’s humiliating._

She sat up in bed and reprimanded herself for drinking so fast, but how was she supposed to know how strong their wine would be? That should have been part of Frigga’s notes when she first brought her grand plan to Elin. _Rule #_ _8_ _: Don’t fuck around with Asgardian wine._ That definitely should have been on the list.

She perked up when she saw the dresses laid out for her by the maid who had prepared her rooms. Apparently, Erika was her own personal maid for the duration of her stay, and she seemed very excited about her new post. Immediately after introducing herself, Erika had asked if Elin had anything to wear to the feast. She was surprisingly thrilled when Elin said no. Her measurements were taken before she settled in for a nap, and then the maid skittered off to find something suitable for her to wear on such short notice.

She nearly always wore her traditional Jedi attire, even though it had been ages since she’d lived among the Jedi. Old habits die hard though, and the clothes were practical for traveling, working, and fighting. But she quickly shrugged off her clothes and selected one of the dresses that had been left for her.

She almost chose the one covered in green lace, but after her idiotic comment to Loki just before they left the gardens, she didn’t want him getting the wrong idea. She had a job to do, and an entanglement with the prince would make matters far too complicated.

The door opened just as she was stepping into a sky blue gown with gold embroidery around the waist. Elin yelped and ducked behind a chair as her maid entered the room.

“Oh! Lady Elin, I'm here to dress you,” Erika announced.

“Uhh… That’s okay. I can manage on my own. Could you um, turn around for a moment?” Elin asked.

The maid looked a bit offended, but understood that Elin was unaccustomed to the way things worked in a palace.

“Are you enjoying what you’ve seen of Asgard so far, Lady Elin?” Erika asked after turning away to give Elin privacy.

“It’s gorgeous,” she answered, fiddling with the delicate fabric. “I’ve pretty much only seen the throne room, the halls, and the gardens so far. But they’re spectacular.”

Erika could hear the frustration building in Elin's voice as she struggled with the dress.

“Are you sure you wouldn’t like some help?” she inquired hesitantly.

Elin sighed. “Sure. This thing is a little more complicated than it looks.”

“This color suits you perfectly,” said Erika, trying to untangle the laces that had been giving her so much trouble, “Though I did expect you to pick the green one."

“I almost did. It’s lovely. Maybe I’ll wear it to dinner tomorrow evening.”

“Well, we all thought you’d want to impress Prince Loki tonight, but now I see that your plan is to make him wait. That’s brilliant!”

“And what makes you think I’d go out of my way to impress Prince Loki by wearing his color?”

“Well... you two seemed inseparable today.” Erika sensed her misstep.

“Odin asked him to entertain me. He was simply following orders, being polite, and showing me around,” Elin said sternly.

“My apologies if I offended you, Lady Elin,” Erika finished up the lacing with a perfect dainty bow.

“I’m not offended. I just don’t want anyone jumping to conclusions,” Elin answered softly.

“Understood. Now, how would like your hair done?” And with that, Elin was whisked away to the next room where every kind of cosmetic and accessory was laying in wait for her.

* * *

“Wow...” Thor muttered as he watched Elin enter the dining hall.

“Eloquent as ever, brother.” Loki rolled his eyes.

“No need to be hostile, Loki. You know my heart belongs to Jane. You’ve no reason to be so territorial,” Thor laughed. “Not on my account, anyway. She is breathtaking though. How much would you wager that Fandral will approach her in the next two minutes?”

“She already appears to be looking for someone, and I don’t think it’s Fandral,” Loki gloated. Elin was glancing all around the room until her eyes found the princes. Loki flashed her a smile and motioned to the seat beside him. She began making her way toward them, weaving in and out of the crowd of courtiers, nobles, and warriors that filled the dining hall.

“You must have made quite an impression on her, Brother,” Thor said with a grin. “What did the two of you talk about while Father kept me busy with his droning political nonsense?”

“Oh, not much. She mainly wanted to tour the grounds. I showed her Mother’s garden and then we… Damn you, Fandral. I should have known.” Loki left his seat and stalked across the hall to where Elin had been ambushed by the blonde warrior.

“…and you must promise me at least one dance, Lady Elin. I can assure you there is no better dancer here tonight than myself.”

“Of course, Fandral, I’d be honored.”

“Fandral, my friend, I see you’ve met our guest of honor, Lady Elin,” Loki said, placing his hand on the small of Elin’s back, “My brother and I saved a seat for you, Elin. Won’t you come join us?”

Elin nodded and said good-bye to Fandral, following Loki to their seats just in time for Odin to make his entrance, which meant the feast could officially begin.

Odin called for a toast to kick things off. Servants made their rounds, filling each guest’s glass with their choice of ale or wine.

“And which would you prefer, Lady Elin?” a servant boy asked.

“Hmm… Surprise me,” she replied. The boy filled her glass with a honey-colored ale and walked away. Elin brought the glass up to her nose, inhaling the sweet aroma of wheat and spices with hints of citrus. She couldn’t wait to taste it.

When everyone’s glasses were full, Odin toasted their guest of honor, making Elin blush with comments about her beauty and then nearly bringing her to tears by speaking of her friendship with Frigga. Finally, he raised his glass and drank, and everyone else followed suit.

The fragrance of the ale vanished as Elin brought the cup to her lips and tasted what was inside. _Water,_ she realized with disappointment. She cut her eyes at Loki, who was grinning at her.

“I’m sorry, Elin. I couldn’t help myself.”

“No worries,” she said with a shrug. “I’m sure Fandral would be happy to supply me with a real drink, when I dance with him in a bit.”

They continued to tease each other endlessly through the dinner, with Thor occasionally chiming in to coax Elin on. Then their plates were cleared and the background music became louder and louder, wordlessly inviting the guests to find their partners and make their way to the floor.

“Would you care to dance, Lade Elin?” Thor asked.

“I’d love to.” Elin laid her napkin on the table and followed Thor, leaving Loki alone to plan his next move.

Thor and Elin made small talk as they danced two songs in a row, then Fandral appeared out of nowhere it seemed, and they danced the next couple of songs. Loki had seemed so possessive when she spoke with Fandral before; Elin was surprised that he hadn’t swooped in to remove her from Fandral’s arms.

As the next song slowed to its ending, she felt Loki’s hand rest lightly on her shoulder.

“Shall we?” he asked, receiving a sweet smile and nod in reply.

The music started and he swept her away across the dance floor, moving with a level of grace that had been missing in both of her previous dance partners. And for the next hour, he refused to let anyone else cut in. They danced until Elin’s feet could take no more, and then she noticed they were subtly twirling further and further away from the rest of the party, until they were on a balcony at the edge of the dining hall.

Loki and Elin tumbled breathlessly onto the balcony, then turned to look back at everyone else.

“Goodness, I think we’re the only ones who aren’t drunk right now,” Elin laughed.

“Well, we both know it wouldn’t take much for you to get there.”

Elin rolled her eyes. “Look, if I’d known ahead of time how strong that stuff was, I would have paced myself. I’m not usually such a lightweight.”

“Oh, don’t be embarrassed. I found it endearing… especially the part where you hinted that I’d like to bed you.” His words produced the exact rosy flush in Elin’s cheeks that he was aiming for.

“You can wipe that smirk right off your face, Mischief,” she laughed. “The dancing has been fun, but we really should be careful.” It was so difficult for her to be serious and responsible in this moment, but she had to remind herself why she was here.

“Careful of what, exactly?” Loki wondered aloud.

“I can’t let myself get distracted right now, Loki. I need to figure out my next steps, and honestly, I’m not quite sure where to begin.”

“Well, perhaps if you let me in on this big secret, I could assist you. I’m on your side, Elin. If my mother truly went to such great lengths to arrange some grand scheme, I wish to make it happen, no matter what it may be.”

“Oh, you’ll have a role in this, believe me,” Elin began, “but we’re not there yet. I’m supposed to wait for a sign. But… now that you mention it, there is one thing you could help me with. Tomorrow, perhaps?”

“Anything. Name your request, and I’ll gladly be of service to you,” he pledged with a dramatic bow.

“I need access to Frigga’s private chambers. There are a few items she told me I’d need to find once I arrived here, and she said they’d most likely still be in her study.”

“I can get you in,” Loki promised, “but we certainly can’t do it in broad daylight. Give me some time to strategize... I think we can manage it tomorrow evening, after everyone else is asleep.”

“Thank you, Loki. I appreciate your help.”

“Any chance you’ll repay me by continuing your story? Or maybe even give me some minor details about my mother’s plan?”

“Not tonight, Loki. Let’s just enjoy ourselves. I can’t remember the last time I attended a party. And I’ve certainly never been the guest of honor before.”

“You deserve it, Elin,” Loki said, bringing his hands up to cup her face gently. “You deserve to have the time of your life tonight.” Elin couldn’t tell if he was still talking about the party or not, and Loki wasn’t so sure either. He glanced from her eyes to her lips and back again.

She sighed into his touch, willing herself to keep a clear head. He was even more intoxicating than the wine. She had to show some restraint, or there would be no stopping themselves.

Elin raised an eyebrow at him and said, “If you can’t keep your hands to yourself, I’m going to have to call it a night.” She forced herself to turn away from him and head back to the party, but he caught her arm and pulled her body flush against his own.

“Allow me just one kiss, Elin. That’s all I ask of you.” His voice was dark and desperate and she lost what was left of her resolve.

“One kiss, Mischief… then we go our separate ways until I can think clearly. Understood?”

As he leaned down to kiss her, she closed her eyes, waiting for their lips to meet. He paused with a smirk and then dipped his head down to graze his lips against her neck instead, tasting her sweet skin with a flick of his tongue. Elin opened her eyes and gasped sharply at the unexpected contact.

“What a pretty little sound,” he whispered in her ear. “I look forward to hearing that again soon.”

“You tricked me,” she scoffed, feigning offense.

“Just a bit of mischief, darling,” he said with a wink.

Elin reluctantly put a hand on his chest and gave the slightest push. It seemed nearly impossible, but she had to stand her ground. She needed time to think, especially now.

“Good night, Loki.”

“I know, I know,” he raised both arms signaling his surrender, “Good night, Elin. Sleep well.”


	5. The Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, it's officially NSFW from here on out! ;) Enjoy!

Elin spent most of the next morning and afternoon in her suite. She couldn’t face Loki again yet.

She was fairly certain there was no one on Asgard who could read Aurebesh, the written language of her people, so she brought in her journals and notes from her ship. She laid them out on her bed and began rereading passages, some in her own handwriting and others in Frigga’s, that she had already read hundreds of times.

There was one, in particular, she was searching for. She had memorized it long ago, but for some reason, felt that she was forgetting a part of it. At last, she found the slip of paper and studied it as if for the first time. She was always worried that Frigga’s writing would eventually begin to fade, but the letters were just as clear on the page now as they had been the day Frigga hand-delivered the missive to her.

 _...I cannot give the spell over to you now,_ _my dear_ _. I have thought this through very carefully, Elin,_ _and_ _I feel this is the safest course of action for_ _everyone_ _involved, most of all you. You cannot be caught with this spell until you are ready to use it._

 _When the time is right, someone will deliver_ _a message_ _to you._ _They are completely unaware of its contents, but the spell will be tucked inside._ _Do not attempt to locate this person_ _or the information they are to provide_ _. They will find you when the time is right, and not a moment sooner._ _Please trust me and be patient_ _._ _Once the spell is delivered to you, and only then, you may reveal the entire plan to my sons and perform the_ _incantation_ _immediately._

Elin wondered how long she would have to remain in Asgard before this unknown ally would approach her. This had always been the part of the plan that puzzled her most. Would it be one of the members of Thor’s inner circle? She had met Lady Sif and each of the Warriors Three at the feast, and while they all showed her kindness, none of them gave any indication that they were the mysterious helper foretold by Frigga.

Perhaps Elin needed to make more acquaintances around the palace. She kicked herself for being so caught up in Loki last night. Perhaps if she’d been more focused, she would have done more mingling at the party. Loki had seemed a bit possessive of her once they had begun to dance; did that make her seem unapproachable by whomever was supposed to seek her out?

A brisk knock on the heavy door startled her out of her musing. She gathered her notes and placed them back in the letterbox she kept them in, then tucked it safely away beneath her bed.

Elin wasn’t surprised to find Loki on the other side of her door when she opened it. His eyes quickly roamed over her before he spoke.

“Good afternoon, Lady Elin. May I come in?”

“Of course.” She opened the door wider and Loki strolled past her, walking straight through her rooms and onto the balcony. She closed the door and followed him. She could sense that he was anxious; he got straight to the point without any of his usual teasing and mischief.

“I found a way to get you into Frigga’s study.” He tightened his grip on the balcony railing and looked out across the manicured expanse of green below. _Why was_ _he_ _so_ _nervous?_ His unease tripled Elin’s own apprehension. Loki didn’t seem like the type who scared easily.

“I appreciate your help. I won’t tell a soul that you were involved, no matter what happens. I give you my word,” Elin promised with a nod. “Is the way in complicated? Perhaps I should write it down just in case... I’ll make sure the note is destroyed when my task is complete. When will I be able to get in? Tonight?”

Loki looked at her in awe. “I’m not going to let you do this alone. Surely you realize that?”

“Loki, if anyone finds us there…” Elin’s voice trailed off.

“We’ll both be imprisoned,” he finished. He wondered if she had any idea what the Asgardian prison was like. But he knew that no matter what he told her about their possible fate, her mind was made up. She was impossibly resolute, and he was beginning to think he might love her for it.

“I can’t allow that to happen. It would ruin everything. The last thing I want to do is hurt anyone, especially an innocent guard who’s just doing his job and has no idea what he’s up against, but I’ll do whatever it takes to carry out this plan. Do you understand?” Elin warned him.

“I do. And I support you in whatever decisions you have to make. My mother trusted you with her life, Elin, and apparently with her death as well. I can’t think of anyone in the Nine Realms I trust more than you.”

Elin was speechless for a moment. Their relationship had changed so quickly since he interrogated her outside the throne room. She was far too cynical for love at first sight, but the situation they were in was unprecedented— the danger and enigma, the confessions and deep conversation, the opulent party and breathtaking palace setting — it seemed that all these circumstances were adding to the tension between them, spurring them on toward romance at a breakneck pace.

And then there was Frigga. How could Elin not love someone who had been so dear to her friend and queen? She honestly felt as though she’d known Loki for years instead of days, just from the stories and memories that Frigga had shared of him. It all made sense when she considered that.

“You really trust me that much?” she whispered.

“Yes... I do. I trust you with everything.”

“Then I guess I should return the favor.” She sat down on the floor of the balcony, leaning back against the railing, and gestured for him to join her. He seated himself beside her, leaving just inches between them, with one long leg stretched out in front and the other bent, elbow resting on his knee, listening eagerly.

“What I’m about to tell you… It won’t be easy for me to share this, Loki. Please be patient with me,” she said, preparing him, begging him to be understanding if she should falter.

“Of course, Elin,” he assured her.

She took a deep breath and began. “I guess I should just pick up where we left off… Frigga wouldn’t allow me to go into the cave with her to search for the crystal she was after. She gave me a pack, with plenty of food and water inside, and told me to wait for her by the fallen tree. She was gone for hours. I nearly made up my mind, four or five times, to go in after her and make sure she was okay. I imagined all kinds of terrible things that could have happened to her.

“Finally, she emerged from the cave. She wouldn’t tell me what happened while she was there, but I could tell it had taken a toll on her. She seemed so different— silent… sad... scared, even. It was hard for me to see her that way.

“She didn’t speak for a while. Just picked up her pack, threw it over her shoulder, and walked back toward the ship with her little orphan girl in tow. When we reached the ship, she turned to me with tears in her eyes, and asked me where I wanted to go. I opened my mouth to answer, but she interrupted me. _‘Anywhere but Asgard, Elin.’_ she said.”

Elin drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

“Until meeting Frigga, I had never left my home planet, but I had read about many others. I asked her to take me to a place called Coruscant. I pictured myself finding some great adventure among the towering skylines and beautiful people. The whole planet is one enormous city… the perfect place for someone to start a new life.

“So that’s where she left me. She found an apartment for me, lied to the landlady about my age, and gave me enough currency and supplies to get started. And then I watched her ship disappear into the sky, and I locked myself in my new home and cried for days.”

Elin couldn’t bring herself to meet Loki’s gaze; he never took his eyes off of her, and she never took her eyes off of the wall. Her glare was distant, as if she was no longer really sitting there, but was now somewhere far, far away.

“I eventually pulled myself together and started trying to find a way to make a life for myself. I even managed to make some friends who were about my age. And just as I fell into a steady rhythm of life, the whole thing came crashing down again.

“I started to realize I had… powers. It was very haphazard at first. I questioned whether the events were some kind of delusion.” Elin tried to decide the best way to explain this to him. “Did Frigga ever tell you about a form of magic called The Force?”

Loki’s eyes lit up and his lips parted in disbelief. “ _You_ have the ability to use The Force?”

When he was young, Frigga had told him many legends of this powerful magic from a distant galaxy. He waited patiently to be educated in harnessing this sophisticated energy, but Frigga never addressed it while Loki was under her tutelage. She passed down many incantations and magical methodologies, but not this one. _You will learn the ways of The Force one day, my son… but not from me._ She spoke it in the same tone as all her prophecies, but it had been so long since she last mentioned it, he had begun to wonder if the whole thing was a myth.

Elin noticed his excitement and beamed, in spite of herself.

“Yes… That’s how I was able to redirect the guard yesterday.” Elin relished in the thought of impressing Loki; then, her smile faded when she resumed her story. “Where I’m from, there’s a select group of beings who are able to harness this magic. And it didn’t take long for them to realize my potential. Those who are sensitive to The Force are also connected to each other through it, for better or worse.

“At first, it was like I’d been adopted into this huge family. They took care of me and wanted to hear all about my life. They wanted to know everything about me. I’d never felt so… seen, understood.

“But I soon realized they only wanted to use my past against me. Every fear, every insecurity, every moment of loneliness, helplessness, loss, anger… they used it all as a tool to activate something within me—a darkness that swallowed me whole. And then they use my darkness… my _pain…_ to bring pain to others.

“I know what it’s like, Loki...” she felt the overwhelming need to make eye contact with him. “...to kill innocent people for someone else. To be controlled, by threats and force and then later by the sickness of my own mind.”

 _S_ _o she does know,_ thought Loki. _She knows about New York…_ _Stuttgart… the SHIELD facility._ _She_ _even_ _knows about Thano_ _s, somehow._ He wished he could erase her knowledge of those transgressions and simply be known as the charming, tempting prince she had been dancing with last night.

“I lost all sense of time when I was under their influence,” Elin continued. “When Frigga rescued me, I was no longer a child. Regardless of how much time had passed, my scars, my trauma, my crimes, my guilt… all of it had forced me into adulthood. My age was irrelevant.”

“How did my mother find you?” Loki asked.

“Heimdall,” she replied, gratitude echoing in the space between her words. “Apparently, he had been giving her updates about me since her return, without Odin’s knowledge. That’s how I knew to shroud myself with a spell before coming to Asgard.

“She wasn’t able to leave Asgard right away. But when she did arrive, it was far from the joyous reunion you’d expect. I had made her the villain in my story and I was not going to allow her back into my life without a fight. But she was so patient, so compassionate. She eventually broke through my wall and found the little orphan girl still trapped inside the fierce Sith warrior they had turned me into.”

“Sith?” Loki tested the word, unsure of its meaning.

“That’s what they call themselves— those who operate in the dark side of The Force.” She could tell by the look on his face that he needed further explanation. “On the opposite side, you have the Jedi. They are supposed to be the protectors of the galaxy, upholding peace and justice.

“Frigga took me to them; she thought they would be my best shot at healing and being trained to use my abilities in a positive way. She expected them to welcome me with open arms, to care for me as one of their own… But it quickly became evident that they would never accept me. They took me in for a few weeks, and Frigga stayed by my side the entire time. She didn’t trust them. They put me through a series of tests. They were clearly impressed by my abilities, but they seemed to believe there was no hope for me, after being exposed to so much darkness.

“Traditionally, The Force is very... polarized. Your intentions with it are either good or bad, light or dark. But Frigga disagreed. She didn’t see things in black and white, and she felt compelled to unravel everything I’d been taught so far about it. We left the Jedi… I honestly think she was afraid they would kill me, or imprison me at the very least. She made a deal with them: she would take me to another galaxy, so I would never be a threat to their own.”

“Where did you go next?” Loki questioned.

“Well, we bounced around from planet to planet for a while. Frigga said she had much to teach me, but it wasn’t easy for her to stay away from Asgard for prolonged periods of time. She would give me lessons, and then leave me to train for a while on my own while she returned to her responsibilities here on Asgard. Then, she’d appear out of nowhere to check in with me and evaluate my progress. And occasionally she’d tell me to relocate. She didn’t want me staying in any one place for too long.”

Loki suddenly recalled a series of trips his mother took to neighboring realms. He remembered the curious nature of her disappearances. Odin never seemed to know exactly where she was, and she demanded privacy, which Odin seemed to respect since he never questioned Heimdall about her whereabouts.

Odin had given vague explanations to his sons whenever they asked after her. “ _Your mother has many duties to the Nine Realms. She is a powerful goddess, and sometimes her work takes her far away from us._ _W_ _e are obligated_ _to share her with those who need her most.”_

“Then her visits ceased for an abnormally long period of time. I began to worry about her, but I kept busy using my powers to help and protect as many beings as I could. The next time I saw her, she was distraught. ‘ _I have never wished for your presence on Asgard more than I do now, my sweet girl.’_ I thought she was just lonely, in need of a companion. But then she told me of Thor’s banishment to Midgard and…” Elin hesitated, “…the other events that followed.”

Loki looked away, but not before Elin saw the tears in his eyes.

“That’s when she asked for my help. I gave a formal vow of my allegiance to her, and waited for her instructions. She spent days going over her plan. She wrote much of it down for me, so I could study it and commit every detail to memory. It seemed impossible at first, but I made it my life’s work.

“When she told me that I could not enact her plan until she died, I wanted to call the whole thing off. I was terrified of losing her. But then she said to me, ‘ _I’m not afraid to die, Elin, so long as I know you will be there to look after my sons. My only fear is what will become of them if this plan fails. I have been blessed to see many visions throughout my long lifetime, but I have been granted very little foresight concerning the fate of my sons after my demise. This plan is my only way of assuring their safety and happiness, to the best of my abilities.”_

Loki felt a wave of nausea hit as something occurred to him.

“Her plan has something to do with Odin, doesn’t it. That’s the only logical explanation.” Loki’s mind was spiraling. “That’s why you lied to him when you first arrived.”

“Yes... Do you think he suspects anything?”

“I don’t know. He did respond to you rather out of character, but Thor and I chalked that up to his desire to honor our mother’s memory. I’m not sure, Elin.” Loki shook his head. “But if he suspects anything, you are in grave danger. He’s an idiot, but he’s terribly powerful, even more so when he’s in a rage.”

“That’s why I need to get those supplies from Frigga’s study as quickly as possible. I need to act fast, Loki.”

“Very well. Tonight, then… after everyone is asleep. Though this palace never _really_ sleeps.” Loki stood and stretched his long limbs, then extended a hand to Elin to help her up. “I shall go make the preparations. I’ll return here when it’s time. Get some rest—you’ll need it—but be ready.”

Loki made his way back to the front door of Elin’s suite and reached for the doorknob.

“Loki…” Elin called out, waiting for him to turn back toward her. “I’m glad you’re coming with me.”

He smiled sincerely. “So am I.”

* * *

Elin opened her eyes to find nothing but darkness. When she dozed off, every surface of her room was touched by moonlight, streaming in through the windows and balcony. Now, there was nothing.  
  
She tried to repress the panic that sprung up into her throat. Something just didn't feel right. She pushed herself up onto her elbows and squinted into the blackness but still couldn't make out even the faintest lines of the furniture and objects that should be surrounding her. The inky black of night was impenetrable.  
  
"Lie back down, darling," came a voice as dark as the night itself, "and let me show you how it feels to be worshipped by a god."  
  
She should have been terrified, but Elin felt inexplicably at ease. Her head came back to rest on the pillow, and she instantly felt goosebumps prickling on her skin as the luxurious blankets were slowly pulled away from her body.  
  
"Why can't I see you?" Elin asked, trying to keep her voice steady.  
  
"I thought it would be easier for you to let go this way," Loki explained, his fingertips ghosting along her inner thigh.  
  
She felt her pillow shift as he placed his hand beside her head and lowered his face until their noses nearly touched. She could feel his breath against her lips as he spoke.  
  
"I want you, Elin, but I won't have you until you lose every ounce of reservation you have left and tell me that you want me, too." He slid his hand beneath her head, slipping his fingers into her hair and tracing the line of her jawbone with his thumb. "Now tell me, what do you want?"  
  
"I want you," she breathed.  
  
And the moment she voiced her desire, his lips were on hers. He tasted exquisite as he explored her mouth with his tongue.  
  
Elin reached up to touch his face with one hand and gripped his shoulder with the other. She raised her hips off the bed, instinctively searching for friction.  
  
He smiled knowingly into their kiss and brought his knee further up between her legs until she felt it pressing against her.  
  
"Take what you need from me," Loki instructed.  
  
As she began grinding against him, he wrapped his fingers into her hair and tilted her head back to expose her neck.  
  
"You seemed to have enjoyed this last night," he whispered. Her breathing quickened as he kissed and licked and bit her soft skin until he finally heard a breathy moan escape her lips. That was the signal he had been waiting for— a wordless assurance of her desire for him.  
  
His kisses began a slow descent down Elin's body. She missed the friction as he pulled his knee away, but soon his tongue was pressing against her, right where she needed it most.  
  
It truly felt like worship. His fingertips dug into her hips as he lavished her endlessly with silent praise. She breathed his name into the darkness and closed her eyes as she felt her body tensing, edging closer and closer to her release.  
  
"Elin? Are you awake?" His whisper penetrated through the night. _Wait, how..._  
  
She opened her eyes again and blinked at the bright moonbeams spilling in through the window. Loki was standing just inside the doorway to the balcony, with a quizzical look on his face.  
  
"Were you... dreaming of me?" He watched a deep blush spread through her cheeks and down along the neckline of her dress.  
  
"No," she barely managed to whisper. She didn't sound the least bit convincing.  
  
"I distinctly heard you call my name just now."  
  
"Wow... You are so full of yourself." She rolled her eyes.  
  
“You're a much better liar when you're not- in this state,” Loki snickered.  
  
"In what state? Half-asleep?" She was determined to keep deflecting until he changed the subject.  
  
"No, that's not at all what I was referencing, but I'm willing to let this go—for now—and return to the task at hand. We have a short window of time to enter the study before the guards circle back for their patrol."  
  
Elin slipped her shoes on and followed Loki out of the front door.  
  
"We won't be able to bring a light with us. It's too risky. How well can you see?"  
  
Elin could barely see Loki's face right in front of her; she definitely wouldn't be able to navigate down the long hallway on her own.  
  
"Hardly at all,” she answered.  
  
"Then I suppose you're lucky to have a god accompanying you." He reached for her hand and interlocked their fingers. "Stay right by my side. The last thing I need is you tripping and tumbling down a staircase or off a balcony."

Silently, carefully, they made their way through a labyrinth of halls and staircases until Loki came to a stop. He held up his hand and produced a faint, soft light, revealing to Elin a heavy wooden door with gilded Asgardian lettering on it. Loki gave Elin’s hand a squeeze, muttered an incantation that sounded vaguely familiar to her, and watched as the door opened itself slowly, inviting the intruders to enter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you're enjoying the story, please consider leaving me kudos or comments. This is my very first fic that I've posted, so feedback is really appreciated. ♥


	6. The Break-Ins

“What are we looking for?” Loki asked, pulling Elin along behind him as he entered the pitch-black study. Once the door was closed, a flicker of green magic pulsed through the room, lighting each of the candles that were scattered throughout.

“She left some supplies for me. There should be a small wooden box with my name on it.” Elin reluctantly released her hand from Loki’s and they began looking around on the many shelves and tables, then searched through the closets and alcoves.

“Any luck?” Loki called across the room.

“Not yet. You?”

“No, but I just had an idea.” Loki walked over to a tapestry and pulled it back to reveal the bare wall behind it. “Do you see what I see?” 

Elin nodded. There was Frigga’s insignia, a shallow etching in the wall. Loki placed his hand on it and whispered in an ancient tongue that sparked Elin’s memories.

The insignia began to glow, emitting faint beams of golden light from beneath Loki’s palm. Then suddenly, the glowing ceased.

“What happened?” Elin asked. “The spell didn’t work?”

“It appears not,” Loki muttered. “though I’ve no idea why. I could feel the magic reaching out. There’s a door here that wants to be opened. I don’t understand why it wouldn’t grant me access.”

“Perhaps I should try.” Elin suggested. “Maybe she wanted me to be the only one who could open it.”

“Be my guest.” He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t eager to observe Elin practicing her magic. He couldn’t stop wondering what she might be capable of.

He stepped aside and Elin repeated the same words with the same placement of the hand, only to achieve the same results. She was noticeably frustrated when the glow disappeared.

“Very curious…” Loki crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes, staring intently at their obstacle. “Alright, third time’s a charm.” He nodded at Elin to encourage another attempt.

“Okay, might as well give it another shot.” She held her hand out and began the incantation, and was surprised to hear Loki’s voice synchronized with hers. He covered her hand with his own, interlacing their fingers. They squinted as the golden glow grew brighter and brighter until it looked like the wall was about to explode. The brighter it became, the hotter the insignia was beneath Elin’s palm, until it seared her flesh and she had to pull away.

She rubbed her palm as she muttered a string of expletives that would have made a sailor blush, earning herself another of Loki’s trademark smirks.

“Stop staring, Mischief. Did it work?” she asked, inspecting the wall.

Loki pushed against the insignia and a small square of space around it immediately gave way, creating a recess in the wall. There was a message inside, scribbled on the stone.

“Another spell,” Loki deduced. “Shall we?”

The box in question magically appeared inside the wall as they recited the words aloud together.

“Ah, there it is. And with your name on it, just as you said.” Loki’s fingers brushed over the carved foreign letters.

“You read Aurebesh?” Elin smiled in surprise.

“Of course. Every Asgardian does. Did Mother never mention the Allspeak?”

Elin shook her head, furrowing her brows.

“All Asgardians are gifted with it. It allows us to interpret any language we might encounter throughout the universe, so that we may communicate with anyone who needs our assistance,” Loki explained.

Elin’s thoughts instantly went to her letters and journals. Clearly, she was wrong to feel so secure in bringing them into the palace. That would have to be remedied at once. She had no reason to believe anyone would search her rooms, but she certainly couldn’t afford to take a chance.

“That’s amazing. I guess that explains how Frigga was able to travel so easily throughout my galaxy. I always wondered how she had come to learn so many alien languages.”

“Yes, well… if that’s all you needed to acquire from here, we should really be going,” Loki reminded her.

Elin nodded and began to make her exit. Just a few steps shy of the door, she stopped abruptly, nearly causing Loki to walk right into her.

“What are you doing?” Loki hissed. He had frozen in his tracks, right behind her.

“Quiet… There’s someone out there.” Her gaze was fixed on the door.

“How can you be so sure?” Loki leaned in to whisper in her ear.

“I can just sense it. Three… four people, I think.”

“The changing of the guard,” Loki realized. “They’ll exchange posts right outside that door. I nearly forgot.”

“No, you did forget,” she corrected. “You said you had this all planned out and you somehow neglected to mention that the guards would be standing right there, blocking our exit?”

“Do not chastise me.” He took a step to close the gap between them, resting his hands lightly on her freckled shoulders. Elin barely resisted the urge to relax against his strong chest. “I’ll admit, I have been a bit distracted this evening. Might have something to do with hearing my name spoken so wantonly when I came to fetch you.”

Not this again, Elin thought. It was hard enough to keep her own thoughts from straying to her dream. She had been fighting off her arousal all evening, finding it quite difficult to focus on their search when all she could think about was gripping Loki’s dark hair as his head moved between her thighs. She wasn’t sure she possessed enough self-restraint to turn down any advances he might make this evening.

“The changing of the guard could take several minutes. I suppose if we’re to wait here, you might consider entertaining me by revealing the subject of your dream?”

“Not likely.” Elin decided to keep her answers brief so as not to encourage him.

“Ahh, so you admit there was a dream?” He eased his hands down her arms, barely touching her with his fingertips, and laced his fingers into hers.

Damn. Was that technically an admission?

“One can hardly help what or whom they dream about, Loki,” she replied tersely.

“Hmm… Well, I think I deserve to know what sinful acts I was committing in that subconscious of yours. It sounded rather enjoyable.”

“And just how do you plan to extract this information from me?”

Loki grinned. Finally, she was playing along.

“I suppose I’ll have to find some way to tempt you.” He grasped her chin between his thumb and forefinger and turned her face upward to his, tilting his head to claim her with his lips. She slipped her tongue into his mouth to see if he tasted as delicious as her dream. 

_Fuck it_ , Elin thought. She wasn’t just going to play his game; she was going to win it. She broke their kiss and turned herself around in his arms, brazenly pressing her chest against his.

“And what happens, I wonder, when the tempter becomes the tempted?” Elin teased.

“Oh, I like where you’re going with this.” He smiled wickedly.

“Do you truly want to know what you were doing in my dream?” Elin eased her fingertips up the front of Loki’s tunic, delighting in the rise and fall of his chest as his breathing quickened. “You want me to tell you all about your hands in my hair? ...Your teeth on my neck?” 

Her eyes were ablaze, and hearing Loki’s breath hitch only fanned the flames. Her hand continued its upward journey until it slowly wrapped around his throat, her thumb stroking his Adam’s apple tenderly before she tightened her grip just enough to pull his face down to hers. His eyes widened with desire. “Do you want me to tell you exactly how you were pleasing me with that famed silvertongue of yours, my dear prince?”

“Please do.” His voice was strained; Elin could clearly hear his desperation. She kissed along his jawline, letting her lips linger with each kiss, in a way that drove him absolutely wild.

“You took me right to the precipice—I was so, so close, Loki,” she crooned, “—and then the _real_ you so rudely interrupted.”

“Please accept my deepest apologies for my intrusion,” he said dramatically. Elin could feel every little movement of his throat beneath her hand—every pant, every swallow—but the vibration of his voice... that was her undoing. “But an apology isn’t enough for you, is it darling? You want revenge.”

“Oh yes, and I intend to have it,” Elin declared. “I’m going to bring you right to the edge, again and again, until you beg me to push you over.”

“The God of Mischief is not inclined to beg, my lady.”

“I have a feeling, for me, you’ll make an exception.” She looked up at him through her lashes and then lurched into another kiss, a clash of tongues fighting to establish dominance.

“I’ve half a mind to take you right here on the floor,” she admitted. “As soon as those guards are clear from our path, I want you. Your bed or mine?”

“Yours,” he breathed. “Odin’s minions keep a rather close eye on my door. That’s why I had to sneak in through your balcony tonight. Can you sense if any guards remain?” He nodded toward the door.

Elin closed her eyes to focus her energy, releasing him from her grip and turning back toward the doorway.

“They’re gone.” Her eyes reopened and she reminded Loki to extinguish the candles in the room before they took their leave.

* * *

Elin had just managed to close the door to her suite silently behind her when she felt Loki’s hands and lips seeming to roam everywhere at once. His lean body had her trapped against the door and she moaned into his frenzied kiss. He reached behind her to untie the lacing of her dress, eagerly anticipating the sight of her bare body and all the salacious things he planned to do to it.

“It’s about time you two showed up.” Thor held up a stack of papers and journals and then made a show of slamming them down on the desk. “I think it’s high time you tell me exactly what you’ve been up to when you aren’t shoving your tongue down my brother’s throat, Lady Elin.”


	7. The Unraveling

“Lower your voice, brother.” Loki cautioned. “We hardly wish to draw an audience of half-asleep courtiers, do we?”

Loki walked around behind Elin and tenderly retied the laces to her dress. She seemed unshaken by the sudden intrusion and not a bit intimidated by his brother’s posturing, but for some reason, Loki still felt the need to reassure her. He kissed her hair, just above her ear.

“Don’t worry. His bark is far worse than his bite… these days, at least.” Loki cast a pointed glance at Thor.

“Loki, what do you know of these papers?” Thor questioned, picking up a few from the top of the stack.

“I’ve honestly never seen those before. Unlike you, I haven’t been inclined to rummage through Elin’s personal belongings.”

“Has she told you the real reason she’s here? Do you have any idea who she really is? Do you know anything about a plot against Asgard?”

“Do you have to talk about me as if I’m not standing right here?” Elin interjected. “And honestly, you probably know a lot more than Loki does now.” She glared at the fistful of papers Thor was waving about. She wasn’t bothered that the time had already come to tell Thor about her purpose here, but she was furious at herself for her carelessness in allowing her notes to be exposed. Luckily, she knew that they hadn’t been gone long enough for him to read _everything_. Hopefully, he had only seen information that she was already willing to give him.

“My apologies, Elin. But for your safety, I need to get to the bottom of this as soon as possible.”

“For my safety?” Elin repeated, raising an eyebrow at him. “I take it Odin is not as warm and welcoming as he’d like to appear?”

“While the two of you went for a leisurely stroll in the garden on your first day here, I was whisked away to attend what was essentially a meeting of Odin’s war council.”

“He brought the council together?” Elin could see the tension in Loki’s jaw as he pondered the weight of this information, but he pretended to brush it off. “You must take that as a compliment, dear, to find that the great Allfather is so threatened by you.”

“I am no threat to Odin,” Elin insisted. _Depending on his level of cooperation._

Thor narrowed his eyes at her. “I’ll be the judge of that. I think you’d better start piecing together some of this information for me.” He plucked a piece of paper out of the stack and handed it to Elin. “Let’s begin with this.”

Elin immediately recognized the note he was referencing.

“That’s… not really the best place to start. Perhaps I should—”

“No. I want to know the meaning of this…” He jabbed his finger into the paper. “...right now.”

Elin glowered at the ceiling in exasperation; she looked like she was searching for answers in the air above their heads. In a way, she was. _Why are your sons so damn_ _stubborn_ _?_ Working with these two was not going to be easy

“Let’s sit.” Elin gestured to the group of chairs arranged around a low table in front of the fireplace. While the princes made their way over, Elin poured three glasses of wine and served them. She took a seat directly across from Thor, with Loki at an angle to her left.

She lowered herself into the lush high-backed chair and crossed her left leg over the other. The split on the side of her dress came up to the middle of her thigh, exposing her long leg down to the gold sandals Erika had supplied her with. She caught Loki’s eyes wandering, and a smirk played at the corner of her mouth. She took a sip of wine to buy herself a few more seconds, and then began.

“Let me level with you.” Elin stared intently at Thor. “Fulfilling my vow to Frigga—accomplishing this plan for her— nothing in the universe matters more than that. And I won’t be bullied into deviating from that plan just because you want answers. I want answers too, believe it or not. I have nearly as many questions as you and Loki do. Frigga worked in mysterious ways.”

Thor kept quiet, but gave a slight nod of agreement, urging her to continue.

“Your mother intentionally requested that I keep you in the dark on certain matters, until the time is right. It gives you an out,” she explained. “At this point, if I’m caught, you and Loki continue your lives as normal while I rot in a dungeon somewhere underneath this palace… or worse. As soon as you’re fully briefed and decide whether or not you want to help me, you’re risking just as much as I am. I refuse to put your lives on the line unnecessarily.”

“So you mean to tell me that your subterfuge is all for my own good?” Thor shook his head. “Forgive me, but I cannot simply take your word for it.”

“Well I’m afraid my word is all I have to offer, for the time being,” Elin shrugged.

There was a tense silence in the room as all parties considered what to do next. Loki was the first to speak up.

“What made Father decide to gather his council? If he felt so threatened, why even allow Elin to remain in Asgard? Why invite her to stay at the palace as an honored guest, of all things?”

“And how would that look to the massive crowd that heard her little speech about being friend to their beloved queen? The people are clearly quite taken with your lady here, even Father’s advisors. The majority of his council all but called him a fool for his suspicions.”

“And did _you_ not think him a fool?” Loki asked.

“I did, in fact, and I told him as much.”

“Then why are you here now? What motivated you to come here, in the middle of the night, and search her rooms?”

“For the record, I came here to talk to her. When there was no answer to my knock, I rightly assumed she was with you and decided I might as well use her absence to my advantage.”

“Why? Why would you go through the trouble of breaking into the room of our guest if you thought Father’s suspicions were so foolish when she arrived? Go on, admit it. Tell her why you don’t trust her.” Loki already knew the answer.

Thor sighed and then gave Loki the exact reasoning he had expected.

“Because since her arrival, she has spent nearly every waking moment with you. You have to admit that’s suspicious, Loki.”

Loki set his jaw and chuckled darkly. “Is it really so hard to believe a woman might actually enjoy my company over yours? You wound me, brother.”

“That’s not what I meant, Loki, and you know it. Father suspects some sort of plot, and you… well, you do have somewhat of a reputation for treason, you know.”

Loki rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to refute, but Elin cut him off.

“Sometimes treason is necessary,” Elin said nonchalantly.

The comment shook both princes out of their little squabble. They were quite a picture, frozen in place—two slack jaws, two sets of furrowed brows, two speechless gods.

“What are you saying, Elin?” Thor asked.

“I’m simply saying… your mother didn’t agree with everything Odin has done throughout his reign. Surely, you realize that.”

“Everyone makes mistakes. We all know he’s far from perfect, but does imperfection warrant treason?” Thor challenged.

“Of course not. But a long history of prejudice? Jealousy? Greed? Abuse of sovereignty? Odin has nearly destroyed entire civilizations and justified it to his people by disguising revenge as justice. Those were your mother’s words, not mine. Is she wrong?”

Elin waited for a reply, but Thor said nothing.

“Do you think anyone in the universe could give a more accurate assessment of Odin’s wrongdoings than his queen? Frigga loved your father, but she knew the pain his wrath could inflict, and she spent centuries of her life preventing it and mending it. Tell me I’m wrong. Tell me _she_ was wrong.”

The crackling of the fireplace was the only audible sound as Elin’s words cracked Thor’s resolve.

“I cannot disagree,” he admitted at last. He sat for a moment, rubbing his face and considering Elin’s words. Then he picked up another piece of paper and reread his mother’s handwriting.

“I’m assuming you broke into her study this evening,” Thor guessed, handing over the note that had instructed her to do so.

“Yes, we did.”

“And did you find what you were looking for?”

“Yes,” Elin admitted reluctantly.

“Show me.”

“Thor, I’m not sure that I can. I haven’t even opened it yet. I’ve no idea what’s inside.”

“I want to trust you, Elin. Honestly, I do. But surely you understand why I might have some reservations about all this. Give me a reason to believe this tale you’ve given me. Show me what you found in my mother’s study.”

Elin exhaled and gave her wine glass a swirl. She watched, captivated at the phenomenon, as the liquid spun steadily around the edges of the vessel—without a splash, without a ripple. Could Frigga’s plan do the same? Could everything still go smoothly, even with these troublesome brothers disrupting and agitating the whole thing?

She didn’t notice she was biting down on the inside of her cheek until the tang of blood set off warning bells in her muddled brain.

Finally, she held out her hand and ignored the curious stares of the princes as a flicker of yellow light flared across her palm, revealing the box. She placed her other hand on the lid and whispered the spell that Frigga had given her to unlock it.

Loki smirked when he saw Thor’s wide-eyed reaction to Elin’s magic.

“Remind you of someone?” Loki suggested. Thor barely noticed his words; he was too busy thinking about how much Elin resembled Frigga when she performed her magic. The same expression, the same tone of voice, the same arch of the eyebrow as she focused on her craft… It was obvious who her instructor had been.

Elin was puzzled when she removed the lid of the box. She wasn’t sure what she had been expecting, but this wasn’t it.

“Letters?” Loki asked. “More instructions, I suppose. Anything else beneath them?”

Elin lifted the envelopes, each secured with Frigga’s personal seal, to see the only other item in the box: a necklace with a triangular onyx pendant, a row of tiny diamonds lining each side of the sleek black jewel.

Before she had a chance to wonder about the necklace, she noticed Thor’s name on one of the envelopes in her hand. When she flipped over the other two letters, they realized that there was one addressed to each of them.

No one said anything aloud, but they all wondered if Frigga had somehow known they’d be together when they opened the box. Maybe it had been one of the visions that guided her as she planned this whole thing. They exchanged glances and then simultaneously opened their envelopes.

Several minutes of silence passed as they absorbed their personalized missives, cherishing each word from the woman they all missed so much. The letters were each very different, but they all ended the same way:

“ _Always remember that I am watching over you from the stars. My heart is with you. Love, Mother.”_

Without a doubt, Frigga was the closest thing to a mother that Elin had ever known, but she’d never dared to call her that. The words of Frigga’s message brought Elin comfort, yet also amplified her loss. The grief made its home in the center of her chest, pressing its weight against her lungs, making it increasingly difficult for her to take a full breath.

She was struggling to withhold her tears, and when she looked up, she found both princes in the same predicament. Frigga had known exactly what it would take to unite these three— _Herself._

“She sings your praises,” Thor said, using his knuckle to wipe a tear from the corner of his eye, “and says I am to trust you and protect you, no matter the cost.”

Elin looked down again at the word that kept echoing in her head. _Mother._ Her thumb grazed over it, feeling the delicate raised lines of the smooth ink, a stark contrast to the heavily textured paper.

“...so that is exactly what I shall do,” Thor continued. “I will speak with Odin tomorrow. The main concern that he’s voiced to me so far is the fog that clouded Heimdall’s view when you arrived. If I can manage to convince him that it was some odd coincidence, maybe he’ll drop this whole thing. For now, though, I would advise you to steer clear of him. But don’t make it obvious… That would only increase his suspicions.”

“I’ll do my best,” Elin assured him.

“Perhaps you should lean into these rumors circulating about you and Loki. Loki could take you away from the palace tomorrow, show you around Asgard, while I work things out with Odin on your behalf,” Thor suggested.

Elin glanced over to see Loki nodding his head. His tears had left damp trails where they had quietly streamed down his pale face.

Elin knew Loki could have hidden this from her if he’d wanted to. It would only have required a simple illusion, one of the first and easiest masking spells Frigga had taught Elin. The fact that he chose not to conceal the full depth of his emotions was another indicator of his trust in her. He was prideful, and certainly wouldn’t have allowed just anyone to see him affected so.

Loki caught Elin staring, but he didn’t seem to mind. He offered her a sad smile, followed by an inquiry.

“She mentions that you were instructed to wait for a sign. Do you know what it is you’re looking for?”

“Yes and no… Apparently, someone will approach me with another letter from Frigga, at some point. It will contain my final instructions. But I don’t know when or where or who it will be, and she made me promise not to seek them out.”

“Well, if we can’t seek them out, maybe Loki and I could make some introductions, at least,” Thor offered. “Knowing Mother, this secret ally of yours may not even know who they’re supposed to deliver that letter to. We can help you make some connections here, instead of just waiting it out.”

“Thank you, Thor,” Elin said. “I would never be able to accomplish any of this without your help.”

Loki stood and extended a hand to Thor in a dramatic show of pageantry.

“Well then, oh great and mighty Thor, God of Thunder, Protector of the Realms…”

 _Cockblocker,_ Elin added silently. She was grateful for his suggestions, but she was also beyond ready for him to return to his own rooms.

“…will you join our mission of fulfilling the queen’s final wish?” Loki asked.

Thor grinned and grasped his brother’s forearm in a sign of agreement. “I will.”

“I knew we could count on you, brother,” Loki smiled at him, “Now... please leave.”

Elin smirked and for the first time, was completely unable to make eye contact with Thor.

Thor cleared his throat. “Of course, of course. We all need our… uh, rest. I shall take my leave.” He tossed his wine glass back, finishing off the rest of his drink, and nodded at Elin before he left.

As soon as the door closed, Loki breathed a sigh of relief and reached for the bottle of wine.

“There’s still a bit left. Care for some?” he offered.

“No, I’ve probably had too much as it is,” Elin admitted. “I have every intention of waking up sore tomorrow morning, but a headache isn’t what I had in mind.” She gave him a teasing smirk and turned to leave the room. Loki quickly lost interest in the wine, arching an eyebrow as he watched her lead the way to her bed.

“Now, where were we?” She reached around to the back of her dress and tugged on the ribbon, ready to be free of every inch of fabric concealing her body from the eyes of the prince. It wouldn’t budge.

“So much for being smooth,” Elin gave a self-deprecating eye roll. “Damn thing’s knotted.”

Loki laughed. “I accept full responsibility. I don’t believe I’ve ever actually tied one of these until tonight.” He motioned for her to turn around so he could assist.

“More accustomed to untying them, I’m sure.” She held no naive illusions of Loki’s celibacy. He was the God of _Mischief_ , after all.

“Not as often as you might think,” Loki answered cautiously, “but yes.”

“Any current entanglements I should know about, before we…”

“...entangle?” he snickered. “No, Lady Elin, I’m all yours.”

His fingers made quick work of the knot, and at last her dress fell to the floor. She could feel his eyes on her as she gave him a moment to appreciate the view of her backside before looking back at him over her shoulder.

“You’re exquisite,” he whispered. His arms snaked around her waist as he kissed her. It wasn’t the wild, frenetic kissing from before. They were both committed to taking their time exploring each other. His lips captured hers and this time, she felt no need to take over. She opened herself up to him and remained still, save for a flick of her tongue to coax him on now and then. One of her hands made its way to his hair while the other grasped his forearm over her middle, securing his embrace.

They kissed for what felt like several lifetimes—tender, quiet, unhurried. He pulled back for a moment to let her catch her breath, resting his forehead against her temple as he kissed her cheek.

“And what about you? Is there some other lucky prince out there, waiting for you to come home from your mission?”

She breathed out a laugh. “Can’t have someone waiting at home if you don’t _have_ a home. I’m a traveler, Loki. I have some… friends that I visit in the ports that I frequent, but nothing serious.”

He made no reply. There was no judgment, no jealousy... Nothing but a sudden need to touch his lips to every freckle on her shoulder. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back against him, feeling every ounce of tension evaporate in the wake of his kisses. When he reached the spot where her shoulder curved up to her neck, he tightened his grip around her and nipped at her skin. Elin gasped at the sensation and felt him smile against her.

“There’s that delightful little sound again,” Loki said.

“Well, if you’d like to hear more, I think you’re going to need to lose some clothing,” Elin suggested. She turned around and began undressing him. When her work was done, she stepped back to admire the masterpiece that she had revealed. That need to overtake him started to creep up inside her again, but she denied herself, already knowing full well she’d have another chance to indulge that desire later.

This first time, though, would be all about exploring each other—studying the lines and curves of each other’s bodies, finding all the sweet spots that would make them sigh and moan and curse and beg, and teaching each other their favorite ways to please and be pleased.

She considered reaching straight for his cock, but opted for his hand instead, leading him to stand at the foot of her bed while she knelt on the edge of it. She kissed him again, not lingering long on his lips before making her way down his body, running her fingertips along his sides and hips as she went.

Her lips reached his navel and she could no go further while kneeling. She took a moment to adjust, laying down on the bed. Loki watched the goosebumps appear on her back as the chill of the silk sheets spread through her. She looked up at him with the sweetest, most tantalizing smile as she wrapped her hand around his length. She held his gaze as her tongue swept across the tip of his cock. She had intended to tease him like this for a while, but once she had a taste, she couldn’t hold herself back. Her hand stroked back and forth in rhythm with her mouth.

She reached for Loki’s hand again, placing it on the back of her head. Elin hummed when his fingers curled into her hair and pulled her closer to him, testing her limits. Once he realized how much she was willing to take, he placed his other hand on the back of her neck and began moving hips to meet her halfway each time she bobbed her head. His pleasure was intensified by the slight sting of her fingernails digging into the backs of his thighs as she forced him to go deeper.

His eyes roamed over her, wanting to memorize every part of this moment—the eagerness in her eyes as she took more and more of him, the contrast of his pale hands in her dark hair, the dimples on either side of her spine just above the curve of her ass, the way her legs were crossed on the other side of the bed.

Suddenly, he needed those legs open... He had never needed anything as much he needed that now.

He tugged her hair just hard enough to remove her mouth from his cock and noted the look in her eyes as he did. He froze for a moment, watching her chest heave until she regained her breath. She stared up at him expectantly, waiting for his next move. The trust in her eyes… it unhinged something deep inside his soul.

He dropped to his knees and then lowered himself further, taking her face into his hands, and kissed her forehead and nose and the apples of her flushed cheeks.

She turned onto her back, gazing at him upside down, and drew him in for another kiss. She relished the taste of his bottom lip and then arched her back and moaned into his mouth when she felt his hands on her breasts, kneading tenderly at first and then rolling her nipples between his fingers with increasing pressure.

“I want to taste you,” he whispered against her lips.

“You already are,” she teased, but of course, she knew what he really wanted; she sat up on the edge of the bed, legs spread wide for him, and watched him dip his tongue into her, fulfilling her dream from hours ago. Elin reached back to brace herself against the mattress and then let her head hang back. Her hair tumbled down behind her, tickling her skin.

With her head back and eyelids closed, she didn’t notice Loki’s hand moving until it was on her own. She opened her eyes and looked down to find him bringing her hand to the back of his head, just as she had done when she was pleasuring him.

She loved this game of give and take... She loved Loki’s willingness to play both roles, and she loved his ability to seamlessly switch back and forth between the two.

She twisted her fingers into his hair and inched closer to the edge of the mattress, burying his face in herself. He seemed increasingly eager to taste her as she began to move, taking her pleasure from him rather than simply receiving it.

If the sound of her gasping affected him the way he did, she could only imagine how much he’d love to hear her crying out his name. But she was going to make sure he earned it.

As she continued grinding against his mouth, he slid two fingers into her and immediately found the spot she needed him to touch. She moaned his name and then either begged or commanded him not to stop—she could hardly tell the difference anymore. All existence seemed to fade away for a moment as she reached her peak, letting his name spill freely from her lips.

Elin collapsed backward onto the bed and Loki followed her, crawling over her lithe form.

“You’re stunning like this,” Loki murmured into her neck.

“Mmm, like what?” Her voice was weak and her features were completely at ease as she basked in the afterglow of his attentions.

“Sated,” he answered. “You’re absolutely radiant.”

“Mmm, I can’t wait to see what _you_ look like when we finish.”

“Why do I get the feeling that I’ll never truly be finished with you.”

Elin laughed, and it was music to Loki’s ears—a song that would be stuck in his head for years to come, no matter how far away she drifted.

He kissed the tops of her breasts, then the space between them.

“So how many times will you be bringing me to the edge before you let me fall?” Loki asked.

Elin’s post-orgasmic bliss had left her brain in such a fog, it took a moment to remember what he was referring to: her little threat in the study. She smiled, remembering the look on his face when she had held his throat in her hand.

“Ï think I’ll take a raincheck on my revenge, actually,” Elin decided. “Tonight, I just want to learn you.”

“And I you,” Loki whispered his agreement. “I’ve learned some very important lessons already, and we’ve barely begun.”

“Oh? And what is it that you’ve learned about me? I’m glad to hear you’re taking notes.”

“Well, for starters, I’ve learned that you love when I do this…” Loki’s hand slipped beneath her head and he gave a harsh tug at her hair, watching her eyes light up as they had before. She inhaled sharply and let out a shaky breath a moment later. “I will definitely be keeping this little trick up my sleeve.”

“Good observation,” Elin said. “Anything else?”

“I’ve learned that you taste divine.”

“Mmhmm… show me?” His eyes widened as he processed her request. She was a constant, pleasant surprise to him. He bent down with parted lips, swiping his tongue across hers. They shared the taste of her, as if she were a delicacy—Loki’s new favorite treat.

“How do you want me?” he asked her. The significance of the question hung in the air. She was plenty used to getting her way in bed. Loki was far from the first man she had taken her pleasure from, and she was even less likely to submit to any of them. But still, no other lover had ever _asked_ how she wanted to be taken.

“Honestly?” She tested the waters before giving her answer.

“Of course. Intimacy is entirely dependent upon honesty. I want nothing but the truth from you, especially when I inquire about your preferences. As you said, I intend to learn you tonight. I don’t want to learn what you’re used to, Elin... I want to learn what you _desire._ ”

_Oh. Oh hell. Oh holy hell. In that case..._

Elin turned away from him and situated herself on hands and knees. Then she lowered her upper body and laid her cheek against the silk sheets, stretching her arms lazily above her head, lasciviously putting herself on display for him.

“I want you like this.” Her voice was quiet and darkened, not with shame, but with a deep need that only he could fulfill. “I want you rough and hard and deep, but give me room to beg for more before it’s over.”

Loki could not possibly have been more pleased with the outcome of his query. _I’m so fucking glad I asked,_ he thought.

“You’re incredible,” was all he could manage to say aloud, as he caressed the curves of her backside. Elin smiled against the mattress, delighting in his praise, and then felt his heat and hardness against her entrance as he lined himself up. She didn’t realize she had been holding her breath while he readied himself, until he forced every bit of air from her lungs as he pushed himself into her.

She grasped a fistful of the sheets as he bottomed out, then she felt him retreat until just the tip remained inside. She blinked, and then he was fully buried in her again. He continued this slow, rough, tortuous pattern until Elin began to rock back into him, forcing him to pick up the pace. He wrapped one hand around the front of her thigh and placed the other on her shoulder for leverage as he fucked her into the mattress.

Elin reached up for a pillow and snatched it toward herself, burying her face in it to muffle her cries. He was giving her exactly what she needed—the relentless torrent that would ensure she was aching when she rose with the sun.

They were both so close to the edge... both torn between the instinct to reach the pinnacle of their pleasure and their longing to make this last. At the last second, Loki came to the conclusion that he wasn't ready for the moment to end.

“Elin… Fuck... I need…” The poor prince could hardly string together a sentence. “...I need a moment. _Fuck.”_

He pulled out of her and groaned, fighting for control of his own body. If he had his way, he would spend hours ravishing her, but the heat, the passion, the way she clenched around him, and all those sinful little sounds she was making… he would be unraveling, completely coming apart for her, any moment now if he couldn’t regain some self-control.

Elin nearly whined at the sudden feeling of emptiness.

“Lie down,” she urged, understanding his struggle.

“But you wanted me to—”

“And you will… we have all night, and hopefully more nights to come. I’m in no rush if you aren’t. Lie down.” Her instructions were tender and sweet.

He followed orders, sinking his head into the pillow and watching with reverence as she straddled him. It seemed as if she were the deity in this coupling, not himself.

She gave him another moment to regain his composure, and then she began to ride him, slowly at first, and then mercilessly. She studied his face—the chiseled lines of his jaw and cheekbone and royal brow. He was so beautiful like this, dark hair spread across her pillow, abs rippling as he grabbed hold of her hips and bucked up into her.

Loki hissed through his teeth when she began to tighten around him again. He tilted his head back, baring his neck to her. Elin couldn’t resist the invitation. Her lips left bruises all along his neck and collarbone, and when she felt he was sufficiently marked, she sat up, tossing her hair out of her face. She planted her hands on his chest, grinding against him in waves that threatened to bring an end to it all.

“No,” he groaned, firmly grasping her hip in one hand and splaying the other across the middle of her spine, “I’m not done with you yet.” He flipped them over, never leaving her heat, and she cried out as he quickened their pace.

“You promised me begging, and I won’t stop until I hear it, do you understand?”

“Yes, Loki,” she answered obediently, but Elin waited until she couldn’t bear it any longer. Her hands were by her sides, once again holding onto the sheets for dear life as he pounded into her with an intensity that seemed to hint that he wanted to see her break.

“Please…” she said at last. “Please, Loki. Oh, fuck… _Please_. More.” The words flowed out of her mouth without volition.

His pace went without change, but somehow there was suddenly even more power behind his thrusts, and she tumbled headfirst into a well of euphoria, arching against him, marring his back with her nails, and constricting around him with such intensity that his body could hold out no longer.

He finally gave in to the pleasure, spiraling down after her, filling her to the brim with the effects of his passion.

The two of them were a beautiful mess—a heap of intertwined limbs with glowing faces and tangled hair and uncontrollable smiles.

“That was…” Elin searched for the right words to describe their encounter.

“...the best I’ve ever had.” Loki completed the sentence for her.

“Well, definitely top five at least, for me,” she joked. He took her teasing in stride and spent a moment experimenting and adjusting, finding the most comfortable position for both of them to rest together.

She laid on her side, resting back against his chest. His fingertips grazed back and forth along her arm, tracing the invisible lines that connected her freckles.

"Elin?" he whispered.

"Hmm?" She couldn't bring herself to open her eyes just then, but the sound of his voice in the darkness reminded her of the dream, and she smiled.

"Do you mind if I stay for a bit?" he asked. "I can go if you'd rather rest alone."

"No, no... Stay," she said. "It's comforting to have you near. Besides, I may wake up in a few hours and decide to use you again."

Loki laughed. "I told you I had a feeling I'd never be finished with you."


	8. The Hum

The slightest sliver of sunshine slipped in through a gap between the thick curtains, reaching Elin’s face. It was enough to make her aware of the morning’s arrival, but not enough to convince her to open her eyes; she opted to ride that thin line between dream and consciousness for a while yet. Turning her face into her pillow to banish the sun, she drifted away.

All sense of time was blurred as vignettes of Elin’s dreams faded in and out. At some point, she felt Loki’s arm coil around her ribs. The warmth that had been present when there were inches between them increased to a sizzling heat when their still-bare skin made contact as he settled the full length of his body against hers.

She smiled, eyes still shut, wondering if he was awake or if he had simply gravitated toward her in his sleep. The heaviness of the arm that ensnared her and the slight snore reverberating from his chest against her spine told her that he must still be sleeping. She let herself melt into him, tucking the dense blanket under her chin to lock their warmth.

By the next time her dreams ebbed away, Loki was awake, quietly coaxing her back to reality.

“Good morning.” His first words of the day came out in a deep, hushed tone. “Sleep well?”

Loki, for one, couldn’t remember the last time he had slept that deeply. A full night’s rest, uninterrupted by nightmares or insomnia, was something he’d all but given up on. He wasn’t sure if it was her scent on the sheets or the warmth radiating from her skin or simply the exertion from their liaison the night before… Whatever it was, he could already tell he’d be craving it again and again.

“Ready for your tour of Asgard?” Loki asked. “Or do you wish to sleep away the remainder of our sunlight?”

Elin finally willed her eyes to open. Her dreams had been lovely, but the thought of seeing more of Asgard—this place she had been longing for since childhood—propelled her into cognizance.

“I forgot all about that!” She leaped out of bed as gracefully as her excitement would allow and went straight to the closet. “So... where are you taking me?”

Loki sat up against the headboard, sheets draped across his lap, and reveled in her wide-eyed delight.

That same small sunbeam was still the only light in the room, though the angle and intensity had shifted since it first broke through. It highlighted the curve of Elin’s silhouette as she stood there, shamelessly bare for him, flipping through the countless dresses that her maid had procured for her.

“I can take you anywhere you like,” Loki indulged. “But I suppose the main purpose of this excursion is to get you as far away from the palace as possible, to avoid Odin for a while?”

“Of course.” Elin blushed, feeling silly for getting caught up in the excitement and letting herself forget what was at stake.

“There is still much to be seen outside of the city though. I could show you my favorite little spot to escape to. It’s not easy to reach, but it’s well worth the hike. I like to take a book or two and spend the day up there when I can. It’s quiet and still, like being in a library without walls.”

Elin smiled and returned a glamorous, amethyst-colored dress to the rack. There was only one thing in her wardrobe suitable to traversing unknown terrain: the garments she had arrived in.

Loki watched intently as she donned her simple, unembellished tunic and wrapped the finishing layers of fabric around herself. He could tell the process was a habit, a procedure she barely even noticed as she carried it out. She had no need to look at her reflection as she dressed; she already knew where every seam and curve belonged, and the fabric did, in fact, have a sense of _belonging_ to her body rather than merely covering it.

She was breathtaking in the Asgardian gowns that had been provided for her, but this seemed to reveal her true self. He marveled at the realization that watching a lover prepare for her day somehow seemed even more intimate than watching her undress for his pleasure.

Loki felt the mattress shift beneath him as Elin sat on the edge of the bed to tug her boots on, up to her knees.

Then she opened the curtains wide and let in every bit of sun that had been waiting to warm her suite. Looking out over the palace grounds, she added the finishing touch to her personal uniform, fingers working quickly in a pattern they had committed to memory long ago. The braid formed its usual circlet around her head, with just a few stray locks rebelling against her, choosing to frame her face instead.

Elin turned back to look at Loki when she finished. She had been in her own little world as she dressed, and expected him to be ready as well. To her surprise, she found him still sitting motionless on the bed, watching her in contentment.

“I’m simply admiring the view,” Loki replied to her raised eyebrows. He threw back the sheets and stood, stretching his long limbs. “Why don’t you head down to the courtyard and I’ll meet you there in a few moments? I’d like to gather a few supplies for our outing before we embark. It won’t take long.”

* * *

Elin sat on a wall in the courtyard, casually observing the goings-on of the courtiers and servants that wandered about. There were several interesting characters, and she made a mental note to inquire about them when she and Loki were alone. She told herself she needed to quit fooling around and focus on learning more about her surroundings and the people who would be affected by her choices in the coming days.

At last, she saw Loki approaching, carrying a bag of provisions as promised.

“Sorry to keep you waiting. Off we go.” Loki nodded in the direction he intended to travel, straight out of the courtyard and into a wooded area at the edge of the palace grounds.

“Wait, Loki…” She placed her hand on his arm to stop him in his tracks. “Who is that?”

Loki followed Elin’s gaze to the fountain at the center of the courtyard, where a young woman was standing, surrounded by at least a dozen men clutching their sides and breathless with laughter.

“That, my dear, is The Raven. Fierce warrior. Impeccable storyteller. Horrendous dancer.”

Elin’s puzzled expression demanded further explanation. Loki crossed his arms and leaned back as he recalled the evening in question.

“A few years back, she was my dance partner at a victory celebration. Must have stomped on my foot a hundred times over throughout the course of three or four dances,” Loki laughed. “And to make matters worse, she was still wearing her combat boots.”

“Days later, she was one of the warriors who accompanied us to Nornheim, and those ridiculous boots saved my life. I made the mistake of turning my back on an enemy soldier whom I assumed I’d slain; turns out, he was still quite alive, lying on the ground, aiming his bow at me as I walked away. Revna saw the whole thing, but had just thrown her last dagger and was unarmed.”

“What happened?” Elin pressed.

“Well, she yelled my name in warning, but it was nearly too late. I barely managed to dodge the arrow, and turned around just in time to watch her crush his windpipe beneath the heel of her boot, take his bow and quiver for herself, and vow to never let me live it down.”

Elin blinked, wide-eyed, immediately saying the first thing that came to mind. “Damn… I have to meet her.”

Loki chuckled, predicting they’d be fast friends.

“And so you shall. As a matter of fact, she is already on the list.”

“The list?” Elin asked.

“Thor and I composed a list of people we should introduce you to, starting tomorrow, in hopes of finding your ally. He caught me on my way out of the palace just now. That’s what took so long,” he explained. “Anyhow, Revna over there is at the top of that list. Guess who’s security detail she was assigned to before being given her own battalion to command?”

Elin looked at him blankly for a moment before the realization hit her.

“Your mother’s?”

“Precisely. Very few people would have been privy to my mother’s private affairs more so than Revna. If Mother decided to speak of her plan to anyone in the palace, I’d wager that Revna would be her chosen one.”

 _Then why hasn’t she approached me yet?_ Elin wondered.

She was trying to be subtle, but her curiosity got the better of her. Revna had apparently noticed they were both looking at her. She gave a polite smile and waved, then immediately returned to her conversation without skipping a beat, sending her comrades—or admirers—into another fit of laughter.

* * *

Loki led Elin through the forest, following a well-worn path just wide enough for the two of them to walk side-by-side. Elin happily inhaled the lingering scent of the morning’s rain, which mingled with the aroma of flowers and damp moss. Forests mostly smelled the same, no matter what planet you were on, and it was one of her favorite fragrances.

 _I could be happy here._ The uninvited thought flitted through her mind, quickly replaced with a twinge of heartache. _Not possible_ , she reminded herself. This was her natural inner discord: a constant tumult of fantasy and pessimism. She wanted so badly to believe that happiness was finally within her reach, but life had taught her that the concept of home was unattainable. She refused to chase yet another empty opportunity to settle down.

They walked in comfortable silence for a while, each enjoying the scenery and listening to the many sounds that would have easily been drowned out by even the most hushed conversation. The incline of the path increased steadily, and Elin soon found herself occasionally grasping onto nearby rocks and branches to steady herself.

“You alright? Not much further. About the time you feel like your legs are going to give out, you’ll see our destination,” Loki called down from his position ahead of her.

She mumbled something about being just fine, _thanks for asking_ , but truthfully, she was out of breath.

At last, the landscape began to level out again. Soon it had returned to its rightful place beneath her feet, instead of sprawling up in front of her. She paused for a moment, hands on her thighs as she caught her breath, immensely grateful that she had chosen her current attire in lieu of the lovely layers of Asgardian silk that had tempted her this morning.

She looked ahead to where Loki stood, waiting patiently for her. The trail opened up into a small clearing enclosed by thick woods, which ended abruptly at the brink of a palisade. The drop-off was so precipitous, Elin could easily imagine herself continuing right over the edge, disappearing into the clouds below before meeting her fate.

Even at this altitude, she could tell there was a vast sea somewhere beneath. She could smell it in the chilled air and feel it in her lungs. She even thought she might be hearing the faint crash of surf on the crags, but then considered that it may just be the wind.

“Well? What do you think?”

“It’s incredible. I see why you spend so much time up here.”

Loki unpacked the supplies he’d brought, which Elin was thrilled to find was almost entirely food—breads, cheeses, cured meats, dried fruits, pastries, honey, preserves, ale, and more.

“I wasn’t sure what you like, so I grabbed a bit of everything,” Loki explained, watching her eyes wander over the picnic spread.

Asgardian food was divine. Since her very first bite in this realm, she had been constantly impressed. This sampling was no different, and the ale was so crisp and citrusy. When she’d had her fill, she leaned back on her hands to allow what was left of the sunlight to warm her face.

Loki was pleased to see her so content, here in this secret place that essentially belonged to him alone. He wished they could stay like this—blithe and blissful, not worrying about anything that might be happening in the city below.

“Something on your mind?” Elin asked, face still upturned to the sky.

“Well, since you asked…” Loki stretched out on the ground beside her. “I have been thinking about that crystal—the one my mother was searching for.”

“A kyber crystal.”

“Did you say _kyber?_ ” he asked. “Where have I seen that word before…” Loki’s voice trailed off, and just as soon as he’d settled himself into the grass, he sprang back up to a sitting position.

In Loki’s hand appeared a journal bound in black leather, embellished with shimmering white filigree, and secured with a small silver lock with Frigga’s insignia on it. Rather than producing a key, Loki placed his thumb over the insignia and the lock fell open into his palm.

He flipped through the pages, eyes darting back and forth until he found what he was looking for: the word _kyber_ directly beneath a detailed illustration of a crystal. There were notes scrawled all around the drawing, including what appeared to be a series of coordinates and a small map. On the next page was another drawing, which piqued his curiosity.

“Do you suppose it’s a staff of some kind? Or perhaps a wand? Hard to tell without knowing the scale of the drawing.”

“Actually... it’s called a lightsaber,” Elin informed him.

Loki glanced up from the page just in time to see the mischievous look in her eyes as a shimmer of her signature yellow magic danced around her right hand. A cylindrical weapon appeared in her fist, not quite identical to the drawing in Frigga’s journal, but very similar.

He opened his mouth to react, but before he could say anything, she ignited her weapon with a screeching flash of yellow. His jaw dropped at the fiery glow that extended in front of them. She rose to her feet and gave the weapon a twirl.

The brilliant blaze illuminated the dimming landscape, but more than anything, Loki was captivated by the melodic thrum and buzz that varied as her blade whipped through the air in a series of complex spins and flips.

Elin unabashedly put on an exhibition of her skills, as if the craft she had been perfecting for years was for his eyes only.

“Would you like to try? I’m assuming you’re well-versed in swordsmanship?”

Loki was on his feet in an instant. She handed him the lightsaber and showed him how to turn it on.

“Just be careful not to bump this…” She pointed to a second button on the hilt. “It’s very dangerous, for anyone who doesn’t know what they’re doing.”

His fingers wrapped around the hilt and he turned his wrist, testing the weight and balance of the weapon, then tried a few maneuvers that he would have used with his own sword.

“Oh…” He sounded thoroughly impressed. “I might just have to steal this from you.”

“Good luck with that.” She held her hand up and Loki felt the shaft slipping from his grip. He tried to hold on, but in the blink of an eye, the weapon was back in Elin’s hand, blade safely retracted.

“So the crystal… it powers the lightsaber somehow?” Loki asked, returning to their spot in the grass.

“Exactly. Can’t make one without a kyber,” Elin confirmed. “I wonder if Frigga ever made one for herself.”

“She never mentions it in the journal. Perhaps…” Loki squinted into the distance, then shook his head. “No, it’s too risky at the moment.”

“What is?”

“Sneaking back into my mother’s study. If she does have one of these, or at least the crystal, she would probably have hidden it with magic, just like your box.”

“Is it too soon to attempt to sneak in again? I rather enjoyed what it led to the first time around.” Elin smirked at him.

“As did I,” he grinned. “But Odin’s suspicions are already running wild. The last thing we need to do is draw more attention to ourselves. If Thor can manage to talk him down, I definitely want to look into this further.”

Elin nodded, but she had a feeling Odin would not be so easily convinced.

“For now,” Loki said, “we’ll focus on helping you make connections. Starting with Revna.”

“Thank you, Loki.” She reached out to brush a lock of his wind-blown hair out of his face. “For everything.”

“It’s my pleasure.”

“How soon should we head back? The light is fading.”

“Ah, but that’s the best part, my dear Elin. Just you wait and see.”

They sat in the grass, talking about anything and everything, until the sun had dipped far below the treeline. By then, Loki had pulled Elin into his lap, with one hand resting on her thigh and the other trailing lightly up and down her spine, tracing lines in the linen.

“Look,” Loki whispered, pointing to the edge of the wood. A small orb appeared in a red flicker, bouncing about near the grass, continually disappearing and then reappearing a second later, inches from where it was last seen. Then another made its way out of the shrubbery—this one yellow. One by one, they tumbled out of the forest until gradually, the entire clearing was overtaken by the flashing specks of yellow and red. The spectacle gave the appearance of a field gone up in flames.

“Fireflies?” Elin asked, her voice hushed in reverence and awe.

“I expected them to be more of a surprise.” Loki seemed disappointed. “There are creatures like this on your home planet?”

“No,” Elin stood quietly and began to wander among them. They were slowly rising from the grass, floating all around and filling the space nearly to the treetops. “But I’ve heard of them. From Frigga. I never thought I’d see them in person. In fact, I wasn’t entirely sure they actually existed.”

She was dying to endeavor to catch one, but didn’t want to appear juvenile.

“They’re from Midgard. My mother saw them on one of her trips there, centuries ago. She mentioned them with fondness from time and time, and a few years ago, she finally decided to travel there again for the sole purpose of bringing them home with her. She used her magic to help them adapt to this environment. This is the only place on Asgard they can be found.”

“I love the colors.” Elin finally decided to reach out and trap one between her hands.

“That was Mother’s doing, actually. Originally, there were only yellow ones. I’m not sure what gave her the idea to add another color, but it does have quite a lovely effect.” Loki gave in to his own boyish desire to catch one, opening his hands just enough to peek at it before setting it free again.

Elin smiled to herself. Had Frigga really missed her this much? Enough to evolve an entire species in memory of her?

Elin released the firefly and retrieved her lightsaber again, backing away from Loki to give herself some space. He watched with furrowed brow as she ignited her blade once more, the beam of yellow scorching the grass by Elin’s feet. This time, an additional blade materialized from the opposite end of the hilt, casting a fiery red glow over her face. The hum emitting from the weapon was twice as loud as before.

With both blades extended, the weapon now spanned Elin’s entire height as she brandished the massive saber. Loki’s lips parted as he watched the two blades streak through the night, blurring together in an orange inferno.

“It was Frigga’s idea,” Elin explained. “This was my first blade.” She tilted the crimson beam back to the stars and stared up at it. “I wanted to destroy it, as if something that simple and superficial could somehow eliminate the darkness in me.”

“But she wouldn’t let you,” Loki guessed.

“No. She forbid it, actually. She determined to help me find balance within myself. ‘ _Y_ _ou cannot let your darkness dominate your destiny... but you_ _can_ _never_ _destroy_ _that part of yourself_ _either. Someday, Elin, you may need your darkness.’”_

Loki shuddered. What sort of vision had Frigga seen that would require Elin to employ the most lethal part of herself?

His propensity toward jealousy conflicted with his concern for Elin. He struggled, again, to quash the envy that swelled in his chest when she quoted his mother and detailed the connection she shared with her.

“So your saber is symbolic, then?” Loki concluded. “Forcing you to learn that balance in the most literal, physical way she could conjure.”

“Yes. It does require a delicate balance,” she affirmed. She extended her right arm, open palm facing the abyss of sky. There was a steady white noise radiating from the lightsaber as it sat perfectly still, perfectly centered, perfectly parallel in her hand.

“But it also gives me…” Elin’s fingers wrapped around the hilt again, and the yellow blade retracted, leaving the scene washed in an eerie crimson. “...options.”

The blue of her eyes seemed to depart as they reflected the glow of her weapon. With everything she knew about his past—everything she had witnessed first-hand from a distance she may never reveal to him—he deserved to see a glimpse of her dark side, too. She silently bared that part of herself to him in that moment, letting her mind flash with every vicious thought that she would normally filter from her conscious.

The expression was subtle and fleeting, but Loki could not misread the evidence on her face—the flash of rage in her glaring eyes, the narrowing line of her lips, the muscle that rippled in her jaw as she bit down to keep the pain held tightly within.

Her lip trembled as she switched the blades, never breaking Loki’s gaze. He could hear her shaky breath as she reverted to the version of herself that she wore most often. She closed her eyes and rolled her shoulders back, resetting herself, and then gave the saber one last twirl before restoring her weapon to its secret place.

“Homeostasis,” Loki contemplated, “while reserving the ability to tip the scales when needed.”

Elin nodded.

“That sounds exhausting.”

Elin had never felt so understood as she did when those three words met her ears. Her shoulders dropped as if the verbalization of her burden gave her permission to show its weight. Her breath came in those quiet gasps that precede sobs.

Now that her weapon was extinguished, Loki was able to close the gap between them. He hesitated a moment, then pulled her into an embrace. Her arms hung by her sides, but she laid her cheek against his chest and grounded herself by breathing him in.

“It never ends, Loki. It never dies down. It simmers just below the surface, waiting for me to let my guard down. It’s like a living thing—a parasite.”

“I understand, darling.” That feeling was all too familiar to him. He held her tighter, and the muscles in his jaw ached as he held back tears.

Elin returned Loki’s embrace, wrapping one arm around his waist and sliding the other hand up to clutch the fabric between his shoulder blades. They held each other in the stillness, both feeling that letting go would mean falling apart.


End file.
